Um triângulo de dois pontos
by caaarol
Summary: E então eu decidi escrever essa loucura... Para tentar entender como, de alguma forma, eu consegui me envolver nessa história amorosa bizarra com o Harry e... Comigo mesma! - Hermione - HH
1. Chapter 1 - Cinderela

Um breve bla-bla-bla: Eu não publico nada há mais de 10 anos! Mas nunca parei de ler e escrever. Essa que estou postando é a ultima que comecei e quando reli achei que estava interessante... Nem sei se HH ainda tem público rs mas decidi dividir aqui e ver! Espero que gostem! Ah, e nenhum desses personagens me pertence, são da JK Rowling e eu não pretendo ter nenhum tipo de rendimento com essa história.

Já passavam das 2h da manhã e Hermione não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar. Por mais que tentasse esvaziar a sua mente para abrir espaco para o sono, a imagem de seu amigo de longos anos – aquele com olhos verdes e uma cicatriz na testa – tornava a aparecer em sua mente. Mas dessa vez era por um motivo completamente diferente daqueles que costumavam tirar seu sono quando se tratava de Harry Potter.

Quando fechava os olhos, a imagem e a sensação de um beijo apareciam em sua mente. E aí ela se lembrava daquele momento, quase conseguia sentir as mesmas emoções de novo – e eram tantas! Ela jamais imaginaria como seria beijar alguém que conhecia há mais de dez anos e que era seu melhor amigo. E a pior parte é que não tinha sido um beijo qualquer, daqueles que são esquecidos logo depois de terem acontecido.

E se inicialmente ela repetia para si mesma que aquela situação tinha acontecido porque ela havia sido movida puramente pela curiosidade e pretendia que esse beijo nunca mais se repetisse, agora já começava a ter dúvidas a respeito de quais seriam suas reais intenções e suas próximas atitudes – se ao menos tivesse certeza de que conseguiria se controlar e tomar a decisão mais correta e sensata, talvez conseguisse cair no sono.

O fato é que essa situação bizarra que ela havia criado demandava uma decisão por sua parte. E essa decisão envolvia três possibilidades: i) passar a ignorá-lo até que ele esquecesse, ii) contar a verdade e arriscar a perda de uma amizade sincera ou iii) dar um jeito de preparar novamente a poção polissuco e postergar a decisão por mais algumas semanas.

Antes de continuar pensando nisso, enquanto mentalmente já ia fazendo a lista dos ingredientes necessários para o preparo da poção, levantou da cama e puxou um caderno que estava em sua escrivaninha. Não tinha o costume de escrever um diário, mas pensou que talvez escrevendo, traduzindo em palavras aqueles pensamentos desconexos que ocupavam sua mente, conseguiria transformar toda essa loucura em algo que fizesse algum sentido. E a partir daí decidiria qual o próximo passo que deveria tomar.

Caderno:

E então eu decidi escrever essa loucura... Quem sabe escrevendo consigo entender como, de alguma forma, eu consegui me envolver nessa história bizarra com o Harry e... Comigo mesma! Talvez eu deva dizer que a história envolve eu mesma e a senhorita Jane, meu "alter ego". "Alter-ego"? Será que posso chamar assim?

Enfim, tudo começou com uma festa. Uma balada com as minhas amigas do trabalho. Era a despedida de solteira da Summer. Algum dia eu comentei com minhas amigas do departamento de "Reforço das Leis da Magia" sobre o costume trouxa de fazer festas de despedida de solteiro antes de se casarem. Elas acharam o conceito muito divertido e desde então ficou decidido que faríamos uma comemoração desse tipo assim que a primeira de nós se casasse.

Summer namorava desde que havia terminado os estudos em Beauxbatons, então não ficamos surpresas quando ela chegou um dia no trabalho com um sorriso enorme no rosto e um belo anel no dedo. Quando o grande dia começou a se aproximar, o assunto da festa de despedida de solteira entrou em pauta novamente. Eu, Avery e Julie decidimos ir a uma balada bruxa que estava na moda, assim poderíamos comemorar esse momento entre amigas.

Eu tinha achado a ideia da despedida de solteira inofensiva. Além disso, eu achava mesmo que estava merecendo uma comemoraçãozinha entre amigas para aliviar o stress do trabalho. Eu mal sabia o que estava por vir!

"Vou querer um dançarino bonitão, daqueles que vão tirando a roupa, sabe? Já vi em vários filmes trouxas e achei um máximo!" – disse Summer empolgada – "Vou pôr um galeão na cueca dele!"

"Ia ser tão divertido! Precisamos arranjar um desse!" – disse Avery rindo. Eu estava na dúvida se elas estavam falando sério ou não.

"Eu juro que me arrependo diariamente de ter apresentado o cinema trouxa para vocês... Gente, sério, pensem quanta vergonha passaríamos com um _stripper_ no meio da balada! Por aqui as festas de despedida de solteira não são exatamente uma tradição... Quem nos vir vai achar que somos completamente loucas!" – por via das dúvidas, tentei pôr algum tipo de razão na mente excessivamente criativa das minhas amigas. Era bem possível que elas estivessem falando sério. Realmente, será que só eu conseguia pensar na nossa reputação?! Eu já estava imaginando um artigo da Rita Skeeter ilustrado com fotos minhas dançando com um stripper e uma manchete descrevendo meu estágio avançado de loucura, depravamento ou ambos.

Para o meu desespero, Avery deu de ombros dizendo que não se importava nem um pouco com o que os outros iam pensar dela. Pelo menos nossa amiga Julie concordou com o meu ponto, mas ainda estava empolgada com a ideia da despedida de solteira e não queria simplesmente desistir – de nenhum detalhe. Eu ainda pensei em sugerir que fôssemos a uma boate trouxa, mas a chance de acontecer algum "acidente" devido ao mau uso de mágica por bruxas alcoolizadas me fez repensar a ideia e não falei nada.

"Ai, eu concordo! Sei lá, a Hermione é meio famosa. Imagina se tiram fotos nossas enquanto estamos bêbadas? Ou enquanto eu estou recebendo a minha _lap-dance_? Primeiro perco o emprego e depois o marido! Melhor esquecermos o tal do _stripper_."

"Se ao menos tivesse uma forma de não sermos reconhecidas" – Avery estava claramente decepicionada.

"Gente, vocês já ouviram falar de poção polissuco?" – comentou Julie – "Eu li um artigo a respeito em uma revista há uns dias. Na verdade não sei se é exatamente _legal_ , mas seria perfeito!".

"Ah tá! Como se fosse fácil preparar uma dessas!" – comentou Avery.

"Além de que pode não dar certo. Aposto que também não deve ser nada fácil encontrar a receita para preparar" – completou Summer.

"Eu preparei algumas vezes enquanto estava em Hogwarts" – eu disse meio automaticamente. De certa forma eu tinha bastante orgulho desse feito. Mas obviamente, se eu tivesse guardado essa informação para mim nada disso teria acontecido! Afinal, as minhas amigas não me conheceram na época de Hogwarts, elas não sabiam de quase nenhuma das minhas aventuras. Porém, antes que eu pudesse dar mais detalhes, elas pararam de falar e viraram para mim com olhos arregalados e sorrisos no rosto.

"Sério?" – as três começaram a fazer várias perguntas sobre quando, como e por que eu fiz uma poção polissuco na época da escola. Eu respondi revelando o mínimo possível de informações.

"Nossa, então acho que temos uma solução!" – disse Summer com um sorriso no rosto – "Você faria isso por mim?".

Eu poderia ter dito que não. Aliás, eu deveria! Afinal, não era do meu feitio infrigir as regras – ou no caso, as leis, por um motivo tão estúpido quanto uma despedida de solteira para uma amiga! Era até uma vergonha se comparado com os motivos que me levaram a preparar a poção nas outras vezes. Eu poderia ter dado uma desculpa qualquer também, dizer que não me lembrava mais da receita ou que algum dos ingredientes era impossível de achar durante essa época do ano.

Mas o fato é que eu estava bastante confiante na minha capacidade de preparar a poção. Além disso, a chance de sermos descobertas era quase nula. E não faríamos nada de errado – ou pelo menos não _muito_ errado - e a poção só ia servir para que nos divertíssemos durante uma noite.

"Claro! Vamos nos divertir horrores" – é, foi isso que eu disse.

Se eu me orgulho disso? Claro que não!

Se me arrependo? Acho que também não, embora devesse.

Nos próximos dias, nossos almoços de trabalho se transformaram em pequenas reuniões em que decidíamos os detalhes para a festa. Avery foi a responsável por nos arranjar fios de cabelo de mulheres desconhecidas nas quais nos transformaríamos. Eu preparei a poção. Julie cuidou do lugar e dos preparativos gerais para a festa – como o bruxo stripper (Não é que essa profissão existia! Nunca pensei.). Em duas semanas estava tudo pronto e a grande noite havia chegado.

Eu me transformei em uma mulher que provavelmente tinha a mesma idade que eu, em torno de 25 anos. Ela era um pouco mais alta que eu, tinha olhos castanhos e o cabelo liso, loiro e com o comprimento um pouco abaixo do ombro. Não era um loiro "Malfoy", mas era definitivamente mais claro que o meu cabelo. Ela era bem magra, mas tinha seios grandes – senti um peso "novo" e demorei um pouco para me acostumar e manter a postura.

Avery, Julie e Summer pareceram ficar bem satisfeitas com a minha nova aparência. Elas também estavam ótimas! Avery deixou o tom castanho escuro e os olhos mel para se transformar em uma loira baixinha com olhos azuis. Julie trocou os cabelos cacheados e curtos por cabelos longos e lisos, mas manteve o tom preto e a altura mediana. Já Summer, cresceu uns bons 10cm e mudou o cabelo para um tom avermelhado e fios na altura do queixo.

"Bom amigas, então estamos prontas! Lembrem-se que a poção vai durar só até as 2h da manhã! Caso a gente se desencontre, é importante que estejam em suas casas quando o efeito passar! Não queremos problemas para o nosso lado!".

Chegamos na tal balada. Ainda era cedo, então não tinha muita gente, mas a música já era bem alta.

Havíamos reservado um camarote para o show do _bruxo-stripper_. "Enquanto a balada estiver vazia o mico será menor!" – pensei . Depois do showzinho – com direito a _lap-dance_ e galeões na cueca inseridos por quatro bruxas levemente alcoolizadas – nós continuamos curtindo a festa. Decidimos ir até a pista de dança, que a essa hora já estava bem mais cheia.

Andando pela pista de dança, que era um pouco pequena dado a quantidade de pessoas que estavam naquele recinto, eu avistei o Harry de longe. Minha primeira reação foi ficar feliz, pois Harry quase nunca saía de casa para se divertir. Ele nunca mais tinha saído com ninguém depois que terminou com a Gina há alguns meses e eu queria que ele encontrasse alguém e pudesse ser feliz. Ninguém no mundo merecia mais ser feliz do que o meu amigo Harry!

A minha segunda reação, provavelmente pelo efeito do álcool que me fez esquecer que eu tinha bebido a poção polissuco, foi ir até lá e dar um "Oi". Avisei as minhas amigas que voltaria em alguns minutos e fui em direção a ele.

Eu estava olhando para o Harry com um sorriso, caminhando até ele, quando ele se virou em minha direção e me viu. No momento em que ele me viu e não sorriu imediatamente de volta – apenas me olhou e piscou os olhos de leve, como se tentasse se lembrar da onde me conhecia. E foi aí que eu me lembrei que estava sob o efeito da poção polissuco. O olhar dele definitivamente não era o que eu estava acostumada a receber, estava intrigado, tentando se lembrar se me conhecia. Depois abriu um sorriso também. Eu cheguei a cogitar que ele tinha me reconhecido, mas era impossível! Ciente disso, eu deveria ter desviado o caminho, ido falar com um estranho qualquer ou ter pedido uma bebida para um garçom que não estava muito longe de mim. Isso teria evitado a situação que estava por vir. Mas eu não desviei meu caminho. Continuei andando em direção ao Harry e pensei em dizer a ele que o tinha confundido com algum amigo ou algo do tipo.

"Oi" – ele disse caminhando o restante da distância que nos separava. Notei que ele estava um pouco vermelho. Talvez também tivesse bebido alguns drinks. Ou talvez estivesse tímido.

"Oi, é... Tudo bem?" - não estava preparada para o fato de que ele seria o primeiro a puxar assunto.

"Melhor agora!" – ele sorriu mais. Aí eu me dei conta que o Harry estava flertando comigo. Achei muito engraçado! Pensei em retribuir um pouco e depois contar para ele quem eu era. Seria engraçado.

"Ah" – flertar não era exatamente o meu forte e comecei a me sentir desconfortável, será que Harry acharia mesmo engraçado descobrir quem eu era?

"Qual é o seu nome?" – ele perguntou falando no meu ouvido. A música estava alta.

Eu congelei e não conseguia falar mais nada. Era uma pergunta absurdamente simples. Ninguém em sã consciência deveria ter dificuldade em responder o próprio nome. Mas eu não tinha nem pensado em qual seria meu nome! Que descuido da minha parte! Ele estava olhando para mim esperando uma resposta. Eu tentei pensar em um nome qualquer, mas também pensei que provavelmente ele perceberia se eu mentisse. Se eu pelo menos tivesse um nome comum...

"Jane" – eu disse sorrindo – "Meu nome é Jane".

"Eu sou Harry. Muito prazer Jane" – senti um alívio ao perceber que ele não achou estranho a minha demora em responder meu próprio nome. Mas talvez fosse melhor acabar logo com essa brincadeira, estava me deixando nervosa.

"Desculpe. Essa situação está muito estranha!" – eu comecei a falar. A intenção era contar para ele quem eu era de uma vez, eu estava alcoolizada demais para manter a minha mentira. Mas antes que eu conseguisse continuar, Harry começou a rir.

"Essa situação deve ser engraçada mesmo... É, você me reconheceu?" – ele parecia um pouco apreensivo ao dizer isso.

"Ahn, me desculpa! Não consegui evitar" – de repente eu queria entender melhor o por que daquela apreensão. Concluí que ia manter a mentira sobre a minha identidade por mais alguns minutos. Até porque achei que talvez o Harry pudesse se sentir desconfortável se eu revelasse agora quem eu realmente era.

"Não tem problema, não é algo raro" – ele disse enquanto olhava para baixo, como se estivesse tímido por ser reconhecido.

"Eu fiquei um pouco nervosa, quero dizer, você é importante... "

"Ah, deixa isso para lá, Jane! Por que não pegamos um refil para essa sua bebida? Seu copo está vazio!" – Harry acenou para um garçom vir nos atender e eu pedi um Bloody Mary. Harry pediu vodka.

"E então, em que você trabalha?" – Harry me perguntou parecendo interessado.

"Ah, eu trabalho no Ministério" – sorri. Quanto menos eu precisasse mentir, melhor.

Continuamos conversando por um tempo. Falamos sobre Hogwarts, eu disse que era da Lufa-Lufa e mudei o assunto, não me sentia a vontade mentindo para o Harry. Então falamos sobre nossos programas favoritos em Londres – restaurantes, bares. Nossas bebidas chegaram e eu não pude deixar de notar que Harry estava claramente interessado na Jane. Percebi que as minhas amigas já tinham visto onde eu estava e olhavam para a gente sem entender nada. Talvez tivessem pensado que eu havia aberto o jogo sobre quem eu era para o Harry. Por ora, tentei fingir que não percebi seus olhares intrigados e continuei conversando com meu amigo. O fato é que a conversa estava bem interessante. As reações de Harry nem sempre eram as que eu previa. Era como se eu estivesse conhecendo novamente o meu melhor amigo, pois a situação e o tipo de conversa eram completamente novos para nós.

"Sabe Jane, eu gosto de conversar com você" – ele disse sorrindo – "Você tem opiniões, sabe se expressar, é simpática. Parece que eu te conheço há anos!".

"Ah é mesmo?"

"Acho que você me lembra alguém, mas não estou conseguindo pensar em quem"

"Acho que eu tenho um rosto comum!"

"Pode ser. Mas então, já que descobrimos que temos gostos culinários parecidos, que tal se você saísse comigo amanhã? Conheço um restaurante de comida francesa que é excelente!".

"Ah eu adoraria..." – eu comecei a falar enquanto já pensava em qual roupa eu ia usar... Opa! Não, eu não posso sair com ele amanhã! Eu não tenho mais poção polissuco e jamais conseguiria preparar mais em um dia! Eu nem sabia de quem era esse fio de cabelo. Esse negócio de o álcool desacelerar o raciocínio é muito verdade.

"Ótimo!" – ele estava sorrindo.

"Não! Quero dizer... Eu adoraria, mas eu farei uma viagem a trabalho! Longa! E eu estarei bem ocupada" – eu vi o sorriso morrer no rosto dele. E ele fez uma cara de desapontamento. Ele estava se sentindo rejeitado, levando um fora. Eu não podia causar esse sentimento no meu amigo! Não quando eu sabia que ele estava se arriscando quando decidiu sair de casa para ir a uma balada e quando decidiu abordar uma garota e convidá-la para sair.

"É uma pena" – ele disse dando um passo para trás – "Me desculpa se eu me precipitei".

"Não!" – ele parou e me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes ansiosos – "Quero dizer, eu não acho que você se precipitou e eu adoraria sair com você se eu pudesse e... Ah, quer dançar?"

"Eu sou péssimo dançarino, mas... Por que não?".

Enquanto dançávamos continuamos conversando.

"Não é como se a fama me ajudasse, você sabe. Sei lá, talvez seja uma boa forma de atrair as mulheres, mas elas tendem a achar que me conhecem. E na maioria das vezes eu não sou exatamente como elas pensam que eu sou e isso gera um certo desapontamento".

"Eu sei! Quero dizer, posso imaginar... E também, as vezes as pessoas não entendem o quanto foi difícil para nós, digo, para você e os demais envolvidos, estar em todas aquelas batalhas e ver tantos amigos nos deixando...".

"Exatamente! Nossa, você parece ser a primeira pessoa a me entender!".

"Ah, eu só... Bem, mas vamos falar sobre coisas melhores..."

"Vamos para minha casa?" – ele disse, sério. Não imaginei que Harry fosse tão direto e persuasivo. Aquele olhar penetrante e o sorriso no rosto dele, meio de lado me desconcentraram e eu quase disse que sim.

"Oi?" – Foi o que eu consegui dizer, embora devesse ter dito um sonoro "não" e estapeado Harry... Seria uma boa forma de acabar com essa situação bizarra e ainda ensinar a lição da sutileza ao meu amigo.

"Desculpe minha abordagem. Mas... É só que eu pensei que poderíamos tomar um vinho, conversar um pouco mais. E, eu teria esperado mais alguns encontros antes de te convidar, mas você disse que terá uma viagem longa de trabalho"

Nunca pensei em estar sendo convidada para passar a noite com o Harry nessas circunstâncias! E que safadinho, convidar uma moça que ele mal conhecia para "tomar um vinho" em sua casa! Mas é claro que eu jamais aceitaria esse convite! Uma coisa era flertar e bater um papo, mas aceitar um convite para a casa dele era completamente inapropriado...

"Eu não posso" – eu não sabia exatamente como declinar, mas não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha. Eu estava bem nervosa, comecei a mexer nos meus anéis, arranquei um deles do dedo e joguei dentro da minha bolsa – "Quero dizer, acabamos de nos conhecer e não seria certo, você sabe".

"Ok. Entendo. Não é exatamente algo que eu faça sempre, mas é que você me parece uma pessoa diferente de todas as outras... Faz anos que não me divirto assim com alguém! Quando nos vemos de novo? Quando você volta da sua viagem?"

"Eu. Eu vou estar fora por algumas semanas" – eu devia ter dito "anos". Mas o olhar dele me distraiu e eu não consegui mais dar qualquer desculpa – "Mas assim que eu retornar, acho que podemos marcar alguma coisa...". – Era um misto de uma real vontade de passar mais tempo com o Harry nessas circunstâncias e falta de coragem de declinar o convite.

"Ótimo! Vou aguardar ansiosamente" – e ele sorriu de lado. Curioso que eu nunca tivesse notado esse sorriso do Harry, era tão sedutor! Talvez ele nunca tivesse usado esse sorriso comigo. Mas o fato é que, talvez pela minha curiosidade quanto a essa nova expressão do meu amigo ou talvez porque eu realmente estivesse sendo seduzida, eu não consegui desviar o olhar do dele e cheguei a ficar com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

"AMIGA!" – eu levei um susto quanto alguém apareceu do meu lado. Demorou uns 2 segundos para notar que era a Avery sob efeito da poção polissuco.

"Oi amiga, está tudo bem?" – perguntei. – "Esse é o Harry" – eu apontei para Harry enquanto pisquei e acenei para minha amiga, para ela entender que ele não sabia quem eu era. Ela entendeu e fez uma cara estranha.

"Prazer, Harry! Eu sou Av...a. Ava!" – Avery também não tinha pensando em um nome falso para usar na balada – "Amiga, eu vim te avisar que são 1h45!".

"MAS JÁ?" – eu tinha perdido completamente a noção do horário, ainda bem que Avery veio me avisar! – "Poxa, eu acho que preciso ir embora, eu encontro você e as outras meninas em 2 minutos!".

Avery nos deixou a sós.

"É que eu tenho esse compromisso amanhã e eu combinei horário com as minhas amigas, sabe?"

"Eu também nem notei o tempo passar! Mas que pena, você precisa mesmo ir embora?"

"Sim... Bom, então acho que é isso. Boa noite, Sr. Potter" – Eu estendi a mão para me despedir com um aperto de mãos, um inocente aperto de mãos. Mas Harry pegou na minha mão, me puxou mais para perto dele, escorregou essa mão em minha cintura e encostou sua bochecha na minha. Me deu um beijo no rosto e falou no meu ouvido – "Vou esperar ansiosamente pelo seu retorno para tomarmos aquele vinho na minha casa".

Nossa, o Harry realmente conseguia seduzir uma mulher! Era quase um desperdício que ele tivesse ficado tanto tempo em casa sem sair com ninguém por causa dos sentimentos mal resolvidos com a Gina. Era como se eu prestasse um serviço as bruxas solteiras por encorajá-lo a voltar a se relacionar.

Quando eu fui me desvencilhar dele para voltar para casa, senti que minhas pernas estavam um pouco moles. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Sem saída, mantive a minha bochecha colada a dele e fechei os olhos. A pele dele estava quente. Talvez pelo fato de eu ter ficado ali, inerte, ele se sentiu encorajado. Foi arrastando a bochecha para o lado de forma que nossos lábios se encostaram. Ele fez isso de uma forma meio lenta... Não acionou os meus reflexos! E só por isso, eu não mexi meu rosto para evitar o beijo que atualmente tira o meu sono.

Quando ele começou a me beijar, foi de forma bastante suave, os nossos lábios encostaram-se de leve, enquanto ele me abraçava. Aos poucos, ele foi aumentando o ritmo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele subiu uma das mãos pelas minhas costas, até a minha nuca. Eu suspirei com a sensação que o toque dele causou. Ele aproveitou disso para aprofundar o nosso beijo e eu simplesmente deixei. Acho que foi até minha a iniciativa de usar a língua, não lembro mais. Só lembro que foi uma sensação única. Fiquei completamente arrepiada com aquilo. Tive uma séria dificuldade em interromper o beijo. Eu precisava fazer isso ou me transformaria de volta em Hermione bem na frente dele. Me afastei um pouco, empurrando os ombros dele:

"Eu... Realmente... Preciso ir!" – ele tinha os lábios vermelhos, consegui notar, então saí. Meio correndo, até. Mas eu precisava sair antes que a poção perdesse o efeito.

Encontrei Avery na frente da balada. Julie e Summer já tinham ido embora, mas Avery fez questão de me esperar:

"O que foi isso, Mione? Eu vi vocês se beijando! Ele não sabe que era você?"

"Eu não sei o que foi isso, amiga... Deve ser o alcool! Mas ele definitivamente não sabe que sou eu".

"Cara, esse foi o babado do século. Se eu vendesse essa informação para a Rita Skeeter ia ficar milionária!" – Eu devo ter olhado com uma cara tão feia que ela completou rapidamente – "Estou brincando, Mione, calma!".

"Eu acho que eu realmente preciso ir para casa".

E eu aparatei para a minha casa. Isso foi há três semanas. E ainda não esqueci nenhum detalhe daquela noite.

Depois que Hermione aparatou, Avery estava se preparando para fazer o mesmo, quando Harry saiu da balada e deu de cara com ela:

"Ah, que bom que te encontrei! Ava, não é mesmo?"

"Ahn, sim, sou eu!".

"A Jane deixou cair esse anel" – ele tinha um anel verde nas mãos – "Eu tentei trazer a ela...".

"Ok, eu entrego, pode deixar"

"Na verdade, não. Eu não vou deixar com você, quero entregar a ela em mãos. Me passa o contato dela?".

Sabendo que Harry sabia o endereço de Hermione, Avery deu seu próprio endereço para que Harry mandasse mensagens via coruja. Eles se despediram e foram para suas respectivas casas.


	2. Chapter 2 - Escolha

No dia seguinte Avery veio para a minha casa logo de manhã para me contar as novidades. Ela me contou que havia dado o próprio endereço para Harry no final da balada para que ele pudesse manter contato. E aparentemente, ele já tinha mandado uma coruja. Peguei o bilhete e li em voz alta:

"Uma pena que você tenha ido embora tão cedo ontem. Não consigo parar de pensar em você e naquele beijo. Quando nos veremos novamente? HP"

Foi então que eu percebi que o interesse do Harry no meu alter-ego era real e que eu estava diante de um dilema. Eu não devia ter começado essa história. Devia ter me mantido longe do Harry naquela balada, principalmente quando percebi que ele estava flertando comigo, sem saber que era eu. Mas agora que estava feito, eu precisava dar um jeito de fazê-lo desistir da Jane, mas de uma forma que não afetasse a auto-confiança dele. Há mais ou menos quatro meses, Gina havia terminado o relacionamento de quase cinco anos com o Harry. Ela alegou que precisava de um tempo, queria conhecer pessoas novas e não se sentia preparada para um relacionamento tão sério. Isso deixou o Harry completamente sem chão. Ele havia me contado que planejava pedi-la em casamento e já tinha até comprado um anel. Busquei estar mais próxima para que ele soubesse que poderia sempre contar com a minha amizade.

Afinal, eu conseguia entender como ele estava se sentindo. Há dois anos eu havia tido uma decepção similar com um outro Weasley. Estávamos noivos quando eu descobri que Rony estava me traindo com Lavender, sua ex-namorada. Terminamos tudo e ele aceitou um emprego no ministério da magia da Austrália. Foi melhor assim, o tempo é o melhor remédio e hoje já não sinto mais raiva. Até voltamos a nos falar recentemente e acho que um dia ainda poderemos voltar a ser amigos. Não como antes, é claro. Olhei para Avery, que esperava alguma reação da minha parte.

"Avery, isso é loucura! Eu realmente não sei o que fazer" – confessei a minha amiga.

"Você acha que ele pode ter se apaixonado por você, Mione? " – Avery tocou em um ponto que eu nem tinha ousado cogitar.

"Não! Claro que não! Nem deu tempo para isso... Ele só está achando que pode vir a ter mais alguns encontros com a Jane. Mas isso não poderia nem passar pela cabeça dele...".

"Mas e pela sua cabeça, já passou?" – perguntou Avery, abrindo um sorriso.

"O que você está querendo dizer?"

"É só que a minha amiga Hermione nunca curtiu muito ficar com caras em baladas. E ela odeia mentiras. Para ela abrir uma exceção nesses dois aspectos, me faz pensar que o motivo possa ser algum interesse diferente no Harry, maior do que a velha amizade de vocês".

"Para de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui!" – Avery estava me deixando irritada com essa história – "E a sua conclusão está errada. Eu gosto muito do Harry. Eu o amo, de certa forma, mas não dessa forma que você está pensando" - Avery estava equivocada ao achar que eu poderia estar desenvolvendo algum tipo de sentimento romântico pelo meu melhor amigo. Éramos melhores amigos há tempo demais, já havia expirado o prazo para o surgimento de qualquer relação entre nós, diferente de amizade. Provavelmente Avery não tinha nenhum amigo do sexo masculino tão próximo quanto eu e o Harry somos. Ela não entendia o tipo de preocupação que eu sentia quando se tratava do Harry. Afinal, sempre buscamos cuidar um do outro, como irmãos. - "Eu até acho que ele é atraente, claro. E admito que o beijo foi interessante, mas jamais pensaria em ter um relacionamento amoroso com ele, não faz o menor sentido. Somos amigos. E gosto muito do relacionamento atual que nós temos". – Dizer que Harry é atraente é um adjetivo bastante comum para descrevê-lo. As revistas utilizam o tempo todo. E, verdade seja dita, Harry tinha ficado bem charmoso com os anos. Os olhos verdes, o olhar maduro depois de todas as batalhas e o fato de ele não fazer a menor idéia do efeito que tinha sobre as mulheres tornavam-no um homem bastante cobiçado entre as bruxas solteiras.

"Ok, como quiser definir" – disse Avery olhando para o lado, de forma um pouco debochada – "Só acho que melhores amigos não costumam se beijar da forma como vocês se beijaram. E nem inventam mentiras um para o outro"

"Avery, foi um acidente. Algo que não teria acontecido em circunstâncias normais.".

"E o que você pretende fazer agora, então? Dar um gelo nele? Contar a verdade?"

"Eu tinha pensado em contar a verdade, mas isso afetaria nossa amizade. Uma única noite tornaria nosso relacionamento esquisito para sempre!"

"A outra opção é dar um gelo então."

"Também não acho que seja o ideal. Eu sei que o Harry tem seus problemas de confiança quando se trata de garotas. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse desencorajado a continuar buscando conhecer outras pessoas. E se eu usasse a poção mais uma vez para terminar com ele de uma forma decente? No corpo da Jane, posso dizer a ele que estou indo fazer uma viagem longa ou algo do tipo. Eu só não quero terminar de uma forma que deixe o Harry inseguro". – e além disso eu queria realmente ter mais um encontro com o Harry. Mas um encontro seguro, sem que ele soubesse quem eu sou. Uma parte de mim estava precisando entender melhor aquele beijo. Certamente o alcool deve ter interferido nos meus sentidos. Se eu repetir, não será tão bom quanto naquela noite e eu conseguirei tirar ele da cabeça e seguir com a nossa amizade, da forma como ela sempre foi.

"E continuar mentindo para ele?" – disse Avery enquanto me olhava de forma um pouco enigmática. Sempre achei que Avery tinha algum tipo de habilidade de ler pensamentos, era como se ela sempre conseguisse perceber quando estávamos mentindo – "Eu nunca pensei que eu seria a pessoa sensata em uma discussão com você, Hermione! Mas preciso te dizer: isso é loucura!"

"E o que você sugere, então?"

"A verdade, é claro!" – disse Avery. E pela primeira vez eu discordei de que contar a verdade era a melhor forma de resolver uma situação envolvendo rapazes. – "Deveria ter sido a verdade desde ontem a noite!"

"Eu não posso. E eu já te expliquei a razão".

"Ok, então se você pretende terminar com ele em um segundo encontro, vai precisar preparar a poção mais um vez"

"Sim, e para isso eu preciso de mais um fio de cabelo. Você me arranja?" – Avery tinha sido a responsável por pegar os fios de cabelo quando usamos a poção polissuco pela primeira vez. Ela me disse que os pegou de mulheres que trabalhavam no Ministério, mas eu não sabia quem eram essas mulheres.

"Bem,eu posso conseguir mais um, se você tiver certeza mesmo do que quer.".

"Eu tenho! Obrigada amiga" – e a decisão parecia estar tomada. Eu iria aguardar o novo fio de cabelo e terminar com Harry de forma civilizada.

Nos próximos dias, passei o meu tempo vago trabalhando na poção. Quando Avery me contou que conseguiu o fio de cabelo que eu precisava, enviei uma coruja para Harry marcando um encontro em um pub dali a dois dias. Eu estava me sentindo muito nervosa, pois até agora, os acontecimentos externos e o próprio acaso foram meio que norteando as minhas ações. Mas se eu seguisse com isso e tivesse um novo encontro com Harry, "fantasiada" de Jane, seria por minha própria escolha. Minha escolha de me envolver com Harry. Minha escolha de fazer isso de uma forma desonesta, sem que ele soubesse a real identidade da pessoa com quem estaria se relacionando. Eu não deveria continuar enganando Harry dessa forma. Avery tinha razão ao dizer que melhores amigos não inventam mentiras um para o outro, seja qual for a circunstância. Mal sabia eu que dali a dois dias teria mais uma supresa...

"Eu não acredito que você não trouxe o fio de cabelo!" – eu gritei, desesperada. Já estava praticamente pronta para sair e encontrar Harry. O encontro estava agendado há alguns dias. E então Avery chegou na minha casa com essa revelação: ela havia mentido quando disse que conseguiu o fio de cabelo. E ela parecia complemtamente despreocupada, até um pouco debochada, como se não entendesse a gravidade da situação. – "Você me disse que tinha conseguido!" – gritei.

"Eu menti. Viu como é ruim mentir? É isso que você ia fazer com o seu melhor amigo Harry Potter! E pior do que isso, você está brincando com os sentimentos dele!".

"E o que eu vou fazer agora? Nós marcamos um encontro... Eu não posso simplesmente não aparecer, mas não vejo outra alternativa! Posso até tentar desmarcar, mas acho que não dá mais tempo!".

"Hermione, sério! Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha amiga?" – Avery estava tão calma que me deixava mais irritada. "Eu realmente não sirvo para ser a pessoa sensata da relação, isso me cansa um pouco. Mas enfim, vou atuar nesse papel só mais uma vez. Agora você vai no encontro que vocês marcaram e conta a verdade para ele. Ele merece saber a verdade!".

Obviamente eu não fazia ideia de como poderia fazer isso. Mas Avery estava tão certa de que era o certo a fazer, que não saiu da minha casa até que eu terminasse de me arrumar, para certificar-se que eu não ia desistir de ir ao tal pub. Ela me ajudou a escolher uma roupa e a arrumar meu cabelo. Escolhemos um vestido preto com o comprimento um pouco acima do joelho, sapatos nude e uma bolsa vinho, tipo carteira. Até fiz uma maquiagem e calcei um salto alto. Eu não sabia ao certo se contar a verdade seria bom ou ruim, mas naquele momento e com a Avery na minha casa, eu não conseguia pensar em outra alternativa.

Quando cheguei ao pub e vi Harry sentado em uma mesa na parte de baixo do salão, precisei de toda a minha força de vontade para não dar meia volta e voltar para casa. Quando Harry me viu, pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas sorriu em minha direção e levantou-se para me cumprimentar.

"Hermione, tudo bem? Que coincidência encontrar você por aqui! Eu marquei um encontro com uma garota, mas ela está atrasada".

"É, eu sei". – disse sem olhar de verdade nos olhos dele. Não conseguia. Estava tão nervosa! Enquanto eu me arrumava, tinha até pensado em uma ou duas formas de falar a verdade ao Harry, mas não tinha idéia de como iniciar o assunto. E nem coragem de fazer isso. E ainda estava bastante em dúvida se seria realmente uma boa ideia contar a verdade.

Harry pareceu surpreso – "A Luna comentou algo com você sobre o meu encontro?"

"Não, na verdade não" – talvez devesse simplesmente dizer, sem grandes introduções, antes que eu desistisse – "E ela não virá".

Estou me divertindo mais do que eu esperava para escrever essa história! :D

Se chegou até aqui, por favor, deixe um comentário para eu saber se vale a pena continuar..


	3. Chapter 3 - Misery loves company

"Como assim, Mione?" – notei que o Harry estava com uma expressão de curiosidade. – "Aliás, por que você e eu não nos sentamos? E então você me explica isso melhor" – ele havia se levantado da mesa para me cumprimentar e nós dois estávamos de pé desde então.

"Eu não sei por onde começar" - era difícil demais começar esse assunto. Eu ainda não estava convencida de que conseguiria dizer a verdade, por mais que soubesse que eu deveria.

"Bom, você pode começar me dizendo como conhece a Jane. Ou talvez sobre o porque de ela não vir. Ou talvez sobre como você sabe que ela não vem..." – Harry estava com a expressão séria e notei que ele estava realmente curioso. Eu ainda não conseguia falar, por mais que tentasse. Harry então preencheu o silêncio mais uma vez – "Ela me disse que trabalhava no ministério, vocês se conhecem de lá?"

"Nos conhecemos recentemente" –respondi com outra mentira, antes que conseguisse evitar. Eu me sentia culpada por mentir para o Harry. Mas a alternativa era uma verdade com a qual, por alguma razão, eu não estava conseguindo lidar. Então continuei falando – "Na verdade temos alguns amigos em comum, eu até conhecia ela de vista há algum tempo, mas recentemente ela veio me procurar e... e me contou sobre ter conhecido você" – quase desisti de continuar a história quando notei o quanto o Harry parecia interessado em ouvir o que eu falava. Ele provavelmente nem desconfiava que eu estava mentindo para ele. Respirei fundo e continuei falando.

"Quando conversamos há alguns dias, logo depois que ela voltou da viagem, acabamos ficando próximas... E ela me disse que não viria. E pediu também para que você não a procure mais". – Bom, aquela não era a verdade, mas pelo menos era uma versão da história que acabaria com os problemas.

"Wow. É muita informação para digerir de uma vez.. Essa história é bem estranha... Por que ela concordou com esse encontro comigo se ela não quer mais que eu procure por ela? Por que ela respondeu a minha coruja? E por que ela pediu uma coisa dessas para você?". – Eu devia ter antecipado que ele faria tantas perguntas. De certa forma, eu até esperaria por isso e teria me preparado para responder essas exatas perguntas caso tivesse tido tempo para pensar melhor nesse encontro. Se ao menos Avery não tivesse arranjado esse encontro de forma tão inusitada! Por sorte, minha mente tem habilidade de pensar rápido e eu nunca tive problemas em me virar em situações em que estive sob pressão.

"Ela... Ela tem um problema..." – que tipo de problema faria uma pessoa nunca mais querer ver outra pessoa e não ter coragem de vir se explicar pessoalmente? Harry me olhava ansiosamente. – "Casada! Ela é casada".

"CASADA?" – Harry quase caiu da cadeira. – "Hermione, eu não posso acreditar!".

"É uma história complicada, se você quer saber... Ela estava em processo de divórcio." – não consegui evitar um sorrisinho que surgiu no meu rosto, contente por achar a solução perfeita e até um pouco surpresa com a minha atuação. Mudei meu semblante para um mais sério bem rapidamente, afinal o assunto exigia e Harry estava ansioso pela continuação da história – "Até foi viajar para assinar os papéis, mas aí na viagem ela acabou se reconciliando com o ex-marido. Ela me contou recentemente, Harry. Ela queria ter vindo contar isso para você pessoalmente, mas não conseguiu e pediu que eu viesse. Eu sinto muito. Sei que vocês estavam começando a se conhecer melhor e poderia ter surgido uma bela história. Mas se você não se importar, não gostaria de me estender no assunto, afinal eu não sei de mais detalhes a apenas aceitei comunicar isso a você porque percebi que a Jane realmente não se sentia confortável de vir".

"Nossa... Estou bastante desapontado! Ela podia ter me mandado um recado para me contar isso... Ou ter vindo pessoalmente." – Não pude evitar de me sentir chateada por desapontar Harry. "Que humilhante vir aqui para um encontro com uma mulher casada." – Harry estava perplexo, o tom da voz denunciava que estava bastante chateado. – "Bom, eu acho que diante dos acontecimentos, o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é beber alguma coisa. Você me acompanha? Eu preciso de algo forte".

"Somos 2. Tem whisky aqui?". – eu também precisava de algo forte. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Cada um digerindo seus próprios problemas. Assim que o garçom trouxe as bebidas nós dois viramos os copos quase em um gole só.

"Mione, eu agradeço pela sua consideração em vir pessoalmente me contar e evitar que eu levasse um bolo. Teria sido patético. Na verdade, teria sido ainda mais patético...".

"Ah por favor não me agradeça" – Disse enquanto acenava para que o garçom trouxesse mais dois copos de bebida, o que ele fez prontamente. Não podia deixar que Harry me agradecesse por qualquer coisa que envolvesse essa situação e nem muito menos por tentar resolvê-la por meio de uma mentira. – "Eu é que sinto muito pela sua decepção" – eu sentia mesmo! Encostei minha mão no braço do Harry em sinal de apoio.

"São coisas da vida. Não é sua culpa".

Bebi um gole considerável depois de ouvir que não era culpa minha. Não fui capaz de falar qualquer coisa em resposta ao Harry. De repente só conseguia pensar nas palavras de reprovação de minha amiga Avery sobre amigos que não mentem um para o outro.

"Sabe... É estranho. Quando eu decidi sair de casa para me divertir, fui a uma balada com tantas pessoas disponíveis e consegui me interessar justamente pela garota que é casada. É muito azar!" – Harry riu da própria situação, talvez os primeiros efeitos do whisky. Então ele olhou para mim, pensou por um instante antes de continuar, em um tom um pouco tímido – "Até onde eu sei você está solteira também, não? " – Acenei com a cabeça, concordando – "Então deve ter alguma história fracassada nos últimos tempos. Acho que você deveria dividir comigo, estou merecendo apoio. E já estamos aqui bebendo mesmo. Você sabe, a tristeza gosta de companhia". – ele me disse.

"Ah Harry, se você quer competir nesse quesito, eu sinto informar que você achou uma adversária a altura em se tratando de histórias fracassadas no campo sentimental".

"Uma história sua e uma minha. Quem ficar sem histórias primeiro, bebe mais um copo".

"Fechado!" - disse rindo, se Harry se sentiria melhor dessa forma, eu não tinha o direito de negar a ele esse pedido. E também, estava um pouco curiosa para ouvir as histórias dele. Ainda que fossemos amigos próximos, a gente não costumava falar muito sobre esses assuntos mais íntimos. Decidi começar com a primeira história – "Bom, eu já me apaixonei por um cara que me traiu no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro" – eu conseguia me lembrar com bastante detalhes daquela cena – "E eu descobri isso pegando os dois no flagra quando cheguei no apartamento dele para fazer uma surpresa!".

"Ai, deve ter sido complicado" – Harry riu, já que eu também estava rindo, então deixei claro que não estava mais sofrendo por causa dessa história que já tinha acontecido há bastante tempo. "Eu já me apaixonei por uma mulher que tirou fotos minhas dormindo e vendeu".

"OK, isso é um pouco esquisito. Mas qual o problema de tirar fotos suas dormindo?"

"Eu durmo nu"

Eu não consegui evitar uma forte gargalhada. – "Como assim? E as fotos foram publicadas?!"

"Interessada, Hermione?" – Harry usou aquele sorriso de lado, que já não era mais uma surpresa para mim, desde aquela fatídica balada. Até desviei o olhar para evitar de me entregar – afinal, o sorriso me fez lembrar do beijo e senti minhas bochechas corarem um pouco. Talvez fosse uma expressão facial que ele utiliza apenas quando está sob efeito de álcool, porque ele não deveria estar tentando jogar charme para mim de propósito, pensei.

"Bom, não tem nada que não se encontre na internet dos trouxas hoje em dia, talvez eu dê uma pesquisada" – falei entre risadas – "Ah, eu já fiquei com um cara que chorava toda vez que a gente transava, ele dizia que ficava emocionado".

Dessa vez foi Harry quem deu uma gargalhada alto - "Só fico curioso em pensar o que você fez com esse cara para que ele chorasse na cama!"

"Você nem faz ideia!" – falei entre risos.

"E eu saí com uma garota mais jovem que não acreditava que o Voldemort tinha mesmo existido". – Harry riu – "Por um tempo até achei que era brincadeira, mas ela insistia. Queria provar que eu era algum tipo de impostor".

"Nossa, mas quantos anos tinha essa garota?" – Fiquei surpresa, afinal, a maior parte das pessoas que eu conhecia, haviam vivenciado, ou pelo menos acompanhado via jornais as batalhas que levaram a derrota do lord das trevas.

"Prometo que não cometi nenhum crime... Mas agora é a sua vez, ou você não tem mais nenhuma história?".

"Hum, uma vez eu usei a poção polissuco e... " – Quando me dei conta já tinha começado a falar. Interrompi o meu relato na mesma hora surpresa pela minha falta de cuidado! Poderia ter sido culpa da bebida ou talvez o meu subconsciente não quisesse que eu seguisse mentindo para o Harry. A pior parte foi ver o quanto ele ficou curioso, olhou para mim ansioso para ouvir a continuação da história.

"E o que aconteceu? "

"Bom, nada demais na verdade, eu usei a poção... Meio que a pedido de um namorado" – foi tudo o que passou pela minha mente – "foi por brincadeira na verdade, não sei porque essa história veio na minha mente agora". – dei uma risadinha sem graça para disfarçar, mas Harry não pareceu convencido.

"Ah, agora que você tem que terminar a história, esse é o jogo. Por que essa é uma história triste?"

"Eu realmente prefiro não falar mais sobre esse assunto"

"Bom, se esse cara sugeriu a você que usasse uma poção polissuco por qualquer motivo relacionado a aparência, ele é um babaca, Mione. Você não precisa me contar essa história se você não quiser, mas só quero que saiba que você é uma mulher linda e não devia se chatear só porque existem pessoas que não te merecem"

Ouvir aquilo do Harry me tocou de uma forma que eu não esperava. Antes que pudesse evitar, senti lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. Pisquei para tentar disfarçar, sorri para Harry e comentei que estava na hora de ir para casa.

O combinado era que aquele que ficasse sem histórias primeiro, tomaria o copo adicional de bebida, mas Harry decidiu me acompanhar na ultima dose, antes que pedíssemos a conta. Fomos para nossas casas logo em seguida, um pouco cambaleantes.

No dia seguinte ao bar, recebi uma coruja de Luna me convidando para tomar um chá. Fiquei parcialmente animada para me encontrar com ela, afinal era sempre divertido ter uma conversa com minha amiga Luna. Ao mesmo tempo, não consegui evitar sentir uma tensão pela possibilidade de encontrar Harry.

Harry e Luna estavam dividindo um apartamento há cerca de seis meses. Harry e Gina estavam morando juntos antes de terminarem o relacionamento. Quando ela terminou tudo, Harry deixou que ela ficasse por um tempo no apartamento até que se reorganizasse. Nesse período, ele acabou indo morar com a amiga, que tinha bastante espaço em sua casa. Esse período se estendeu um pouco, já que os dois se davam bem e gostavam da companhia um do outro.

"Olá Luna, tudo bom?"

"Oi Mione, que bom que veio!" – disse Luna – "Nossa, seu perfume é muito bom"

"Ah, você notou... Obrigada"

"Você está usando maquiagem?"

"Só um pouco" – disse sem jeito. Luna estava especialmente observadora naquele dia.

Luna me ofereceu um chá e fomos para a sala de estar. O apartamento era realmente grande. Notei que Harry parecia não estar em casa.

"Bom, eu pedi para você vir porque queria discutir sobre um tema que bombou na edição passada da revista, uma matéria minha, modéstia a parte. Acho que você deve saber bastante a respeito: é sobre a poção polissuco".

Engasguei de leve com o meu chá – "Como assim? Por que eu saberia muito a respeito disso? O Harry te disse alguma coisa?" – Os olhos grandes e vagos de Luna faziam parecer que ela sabia de algo que não deveria saber. Eu só não conseguia entender como era possível que ela soubesse. Será que isso queria dizer que Harry também sabia? Será que ele tinha pedido para ela esclarecer melhor essa história comigo?

"Sim, Harry disse que você preparou essa poção quando estava em Hogwarts."

"Ah, em Hogwarts!" – fiquei bastante aliviada, até abri um sorriso discreto, torcendo para que Luna não percebesse minhas reações esquisitas ao tema - "Claro, sim..."

"Eu não posso publicar uma receita, mas pensei em escrever sobre algum tema relacionado, talvez a respeito das consequências do uso. Muitas pessoas estão interessadas em preparar essa poção nos últimos tempos, depois da nossa primeira matéria que apresentava a poção. Mas a nossa intenção não era deixar as pessoas com vontade de preparar uma poção que continua sendo ilegal, era para ser apenas uma curiosidade e talvez até uma forma de alertar os nossos leitores sobre o possível uso mal intencionado dessa poção".

"Ah, entendo. É muito louco fingir ser outra pessoa. E a poção é muito eficaz nesse sentido, ela te transforma literalmente em outra pessoa. Mas depois o efeito passa e você volta a ser quem você é. E tem que lidar com o que fez enquanto era outra pessoa. E você perde a autoria das ações que praticou quando não era você. Isso pode ser bom ou ruim. E também, às vezes, você faz coisas que não teria feito se não tivesse deixado de ser você durante algumas horas."

"Nossa Mione, que reflexões interessantes! Você fala com conhecimento de causa. Já tive até algumas ideias de pauta!".

"Que bom que ajudei!" – a minha necessidade de desabafar me fez falar mais do que eu pretendia. Eu estava evitando falar do assunto com as minhas amigas, especialmente Avery.

Falamos durante quase uma hora sobre a poção. Luna me perguntou alguns detalhes do preparo da poção e alguns truques. Luna anotou tudo o que eu dizia, ela parecia bastante interessada no tema. Fui embora sem encontrar Harry e voltei para casa.

Era uma coincidência quase irônica que a matéria que motivou minhas amigas a ter a ideia sobre o preparo da poção tivesse surgido de uma matéria escrita pela roommate do Harry. Exatamente a pessoa que eu encontrei e enganei enquanto estava sob o efeito da poção. Eu poderia dar boas risadas disso se não estivesse me sentindo tão culpada por ter enganado meu melhor amigo. Mas pensei que depois do encontro desconfortável no pub eu não teria mais que me preocupar com esse assunto e poderia esquecer que isso havia acontecido.

Mal sabia o quanto eu estava enganada...


	4. Chapter 4 O amor pode estar ao seu lado

Os dias passaram sem grandes acontecimentos até o final daquela semana. De certa forma, eu acreditava que já tinha resolvido os meus problemas relativos ao meu alter-ego e meu melhor amigo. Ainda me sentia um pouco culpada por causa da situação, mas esperava que com o tempo esse sentimento seria esquecido e todos continuaríamos com nossas vidas normalmente.

Na sexta-feira, véspera do casamento de Summer, me encontrei com minhas amigas. Nós três, as madrinhas, estávamos no salão de festas para ensaiar nossa participação na cerimônia de casamento. Depois disso, os convidados mais próximos aos noivos iam se encontrar na casa de Summer para um jantarzinho. Eu, Julie e Avery estávamos segurando os buquês de flores brancas na entrada do salão, que já estava parcialmente decorado para a cerimonia do dia seguinte. As flores eram todas brancas e os demais acessórios, dourados. Estávamos aguardando a música começar para que entrássemos no salão. Eu fingia estar concentrada nas direções passadas pela organizadora do casamento, depois fingi analisar os detalhes das flores no buquê que eu segurava. Mas a verdade é que eu não tinha mais como evitar Avery, que estava bem atrás de mim. Ela já tinha tentado mais de uma vez me perguntar o que tinha acontecido depois do bar que em encontrei Harry e em todas eu dei um jeito de escapar da resposta.

"Finalmente vamos conseguir conversar! Você parece que tem fugido de mim nos últimos dias!". – ela disse quando a música que começou a tocar era a da entrada da noiva e a organizadora nos pediu alguns minutos para que localizasse a música correta.

"Eu? Não, estive um pouco ocupada, só isso".

"Mas como ele reagiu? Você esteve ocupada conhecendo melhor o seu melhor amigo?" – disse Avery entre sorrisinhos.

"NÃO" – tive um leve flash do beijo que trocamos e não consegui deixar de imaginar só por um instante como Harry seria na cama. Pisquei os olhos e balancei a cabeça rapidamente, como se pudesse jogar esse pensamento para longe – "Digamos que eu resolvi o problema".

"Hermione, o que você fez?". – Avery estava tensa, seu tom de voz até mudou.

"Eu... Disse que a Jane é casada" – falei baixo, com vergonha. De repente a música correta, que sinalizava que as madrinhas deveriam entrar no salão a caminho do altar começou. Agradeci pelo timing perfeito. Comecei a andar, deixando Avery, que era a próxima da fila, perplexa. Ela inclusive perdeu a hora correta de entrar na cerimônia.

A organizadora do casamento mandou a música parar e foi até lá repassar as instruções às madrinhas, mas Avery continuava avoada, fazendo Julie e Summer se aproximarem para entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Francamente meninas, isso não é hora de discutir o que está acontecendo" – eu disse, voltando da metade do salão, dado que já havia percorrido o boa parte do caminho em direção ao altar – "Summer, você vai se casar, quem se importa com as minhas trapalhadas amorosas, a gente fala sobre isso depois! Vamos seguir com o ensaio!".

"Sem chance!" – disse Summer – "Desde aquele dia na minha despedida, a senhora me deve explicações. Eu vi você com o Harry. Ele sabia que era você? Vocês estão juntos?".

"Ai é uma história tão comprida..." – tentei fugir do assunto uma ultima vez. – "Vamos ensaiar a nossa entrada, não foi para isso que viemos?".

"Honestamente, eu não acho que isso demande muito ensaio. Mione entra nos 30 segundos da música. Avery entra 10 segundos depois e Julie 10 segundos depois. E se forem 15 ao invés de 10, ninguém vai notar!" – Summer era a pessoa mais prática que eu conhecia. Diante do discurso dela, a organizadora da cerimônia deu uma respirada funda, decepcionada, e sinalizou que teríamos um intervalo – "Agora, vamos aos detalhes da sua história!" – disse Summer.

Contamos a Summer e Julie a parte da história que elas não conheciam, até o encontro no bar, em que fui sem estar sob efeito da poção polissuco, graças a enrascada em que Avery me botou.

"Eu ia contar a ele" – disse, olhando para o chão, sem coragem de olhar para as minhas amigas – "Mas aí eu não consegui. E então eu disse que a Jane é uma mulher casada que estava em processo de divórcio, mas desistiu do divórcio. Voltou para o marido e não quer mais falar com ele".

"Nossa, mas você é criativa hein, Mione" – disse Julie, enquanto as outras duas amigas estavam boquiabertas.

"Não, isso tá errado" – protestou Summer.

"Obrigada, eu estava ficando cansada de ser a pessoa que sempre dá as broncas na nossa amiga Hermione". – disse Avery.

"Isso está errado porque agora ele não vai saber que foi você quem beijou ele e vocês não vão ficar juntos..." – Summer estava realmente chateada com sua própria conclusão. Ela era uma pessoa bastante romântica e já estava fantasiando que aquele beijo seria o inicio de um romance.

"Mas esse nunca foi meu objetivo" – interferi – "O erro foi o beijo ter acontecido, agora eu só tenho que dar um jeito de magoar o Harry o mínimo possível e conseguir sair dessa história. E modéstia a parte, eu acho que a desculpa que eu inventei funcionou muito bem".

"Amiga, quem viu o beijo como nós vimos sabe que não foi um erro. Você, especialmente, deveria saber que não foi um erro!" – disse Julie. Avery e Summer concordaram com ela.

"Meninas, independente da qualidade do beijo, eu não arriscaria nossa amizade. Eu jamais teria beijado o Harry se não fossem as circunstâncias. Ele é meu amigo há 15 anos, não posso arriscar o que temos".

"Eu acho que você tem que beijá-lo sendo você mesma, sem estar sob o efeito da poção" – dessa vez foi Avery quem opinou, arrancando concordância imediata das demais. – "É o único jeito de vocês dois testarem a reação ao beijo".

"O que? Isso jamais vai acontecer!" – afirmei categórica.

"Aposto que você tem vontade!" – provocou Summer – "Seria a única forma de testar se você sente a mesma coisa que sentiu no primeiro beijo de vocês e também se ele sente a mesma coisa. Você notaria pela reação dele".

"Ok, eu estava com vontade de repetir o beijo, eu confesso." – ruborizei um pouco ao admitir isso. Mas não fazia sentido esconder a verdade das minhas amigas- "Queria justamente tirar a dúvida sobre o que senti na primeira vez. Mas eu só faria isso se fosse sob o efeito da poção, para que não afetasse a nossa amizade".

"Mas daí não é justo com ele, você continuaria mentindo" – protestou Avery.

"Mas como eu vou simplesmente chegar e falar: 'Oi Harry, estava querendo testar uma coisinha, vem cá e me dá um beijo!' Isso nunca vai acontecer!".

A minha conclusão encerrou a discussão. As meninas sabiam que eu jamais tomaria a iniciativa de beijar meu amigo Harry apenas para "testar" nossa reação ao beijo. Éramos amigos demais, há tempo demais. E, naquele momento, eu realmente acreditava que o assunto estava resolvido com o casamento fictício da Jane. Retomamos o ensaio da cerimônia e, para o alívio da organizadora, correu tudo bem – acertamos nosso tempo de entrada na música e o lado do altar em que devíamos nos posicionar. Eu honestamente nunca entendi muito bem a necessidade de ensaiar algo tão simples quanto uma cerimonia de casamento, mas não ia negar o pedido das minhas amigas em uma ocasião tão especial. Assim que acabamos o ensaio, fomos para a casa da Summer. Ela tinha convidado umas 10 pessoas para jantar. Quando chegamos, notei que Harry estava lá. Harry e Martin, noivo da Summer, se conheceram no trabalho. Acabaram ficando mais próximos por causa da minha amizade com Summer, já que acabavam se encontrando com mais frequência nas reuniões da turma.

Harry estava conversando com um grupo de amigos, mas quando notou que eu cheguei, pediu licença para falar comigo. Nos cumprimentamos sob olhares das minhas três amigas e ele começou o assunto.

"Você chegou bem em casa no outro dia? Fiquei um pouco preocupado com você, pareceu triste com aquela última história da poção polissuco que falamos no bar" – Harry era sempre atencioso. Acharia a preocupação dele uma atitude legal, não fosse o assunto em questão, que me deixava tão desconfortável. Se eu acreditasse nessas coisas, poderia até ter notado essa situação como mais um sinal de que essa história ainda não estava resolvida. Aproveitei para sugerir que continuássemos a conversa na varanda da casa, assim evitaria que Harry notasse os olhares das meninas.

"Triste? Ah, na verdade essa história não é nada demais. Foi só uma situação com a poção que acabou saindo um pouco do meu controle" – dei um sorriso nervoso enquanto encostávamos na grade da varanda. – "Mas foi por culpa minha. Eu não gosto muito de lembrar, me deixa um pouco desconfortável, só isso".

"Entendido, não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, se você preferir assim. Mas saiba que estou aqui para você, se quiser desabafar. As vezes faz bem dividir os problemas com um amigo" – Eu sabia que Harry estava falando a verdade, mas se tinha um problema que eu não poderia dividir com ele, era esse! Decidi falar sobre outra coisa...

"Mas e você, Harry? Está se sentindo melhor com relação a Gina?" – talvez eu não devesse tocar no assunto, mas confesso que eu estava curiosa.

"Sim, assunto superado!" – ele disse com um sorriso. Queria me sentir aliviada com aquela resposta, mas eu percebi pelo olhar dele que ele não estava completamente bem. Ele também sabia que não conseguia esconder nada de mim. Olhei para ele de forma encorajadora, disse que talvez se ele abrisse o coração para mim, seria capaz de se sentir melhor. Então, diferente de mim, ele aceitou a oferta e começou a falar.

"Na verdade eu adoraria que fosse um assunto superado. E acho que em breve será. Mas por enquanto ainda não é. Sabe, Mione, eu não costumo me envolver facilmente nos relacionamentos. As vezes eu até queria ser mais vulnerável, ser capaz de desenvolver sentimentos por outras pessoas com mais facilidade. Mas talvez por causa de tudo o que eu passei ou talvez porque eu simplesmente seja assim, é bem difícil para mim sentir alguma coisa significativa por alguém".

"É, eu entendo "

"Eu queria conseguir me sentir atraído e ter vontade de me relacionar com outras pessoas com mais facilidade. Talvez eu conseguisse superar esse meu término mais rápido se fosse assim. Mas sei lá, apenas não acontece". – ele falou sinceramente – "E aí de repente, quando isso finalmente acontece, é por uma mulher casada" – ele riu de si mesmo e eu encostei minha mão no ombro dele. O assunto tinha que chegar na Jane? Não tinha certeza de como eu ia reagir a isso. "Mione, o que eu senti com essa garota foi completamente diferente do que estou acostumado. É bizarro, eu sei, ficamos juntos por apenas algumas horas, foi realmente muito rápido. Mas eu senti uma atração quase inexplicável".

"Ela é bem bonita mesmo"

"Ela é bonita, mas quando eu digo atração, não é exatamente física. É pela forma dela de falar, os assuntos que discutimos, as opniões dela, a forma como olhava para mim... Era como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo".

"Eu... Posso... Posso imaginar, acho" – senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Torci para que Harry não notasse, mas como precaução decidi virar o rosto e olhar a rua, enquanto Harry continuava falando.

"O lado bom dessa história toda, se é que podemos pensar assim, é que eu esperava me sentir chateado nesse casamento, por ser o primeiro em que vou desde o fim da minha história com a Gina, depois de ter comprado o anel e tudo o mais. Entretanto essa história especificamente não está mais me deprimindo. Pelo menos me ajudou a tirar um pouco a Gina da cabeça". – ouvir isso me fez voltar o olhar para ele novamente, nos olhos verdes brilhantes. Eles pareciam um pouco menos tristes quando ele falava dela. – Ou de mim, no caso.

"Uau" – As palavras dele me pegaram de surpresa. Tinha sido apenas um beijo, menos de uma noite inteira de tempo de convívio e Harry tinha conseguido esquecer a Gina?

"Tem coisas que são difíceis de entender, de explicar..." – disse Harry.

"Eu sei! Quero dizer, tem coisas que são realmente difíceis de entender, de esquecer." – ele não sabia, mas estávamos falando na mesma coisa.

"Mas me desculpe, não quero te alugar mais com esse assunto. Já não chega a Jane ter te metido nessa história de forma tão inusitada. Na verdade não quero mais pensar nisso por hoje. Eu tenho certeza que em alguns dias esse vazio terá passado. Obrigado por me escutar, Mione".

"Por favor, não me agradeça" – eu disse com os olhos começando a lacrimejar. O que eu tinha feito com o Harry? Será que era bom ajudar a esquecer uma pessoa para se interessar por outra que na verdade nem existe? Eu estava realmente confusa e me sentindo muito mal. Harry notou minha reação e me abraçou. Sorrindo, comentou que tinha esquecido o quanto eu era sensível e que não queria me chatear com as histórias dele. Abraçá-lo não ajudou a me sentir melhor, o perfume dele me lembrou da noite em que nos beijamos e isso fez eu me sentir uma farsante. Eu precisava pensar. Com essas informações novas eu não tinha mais como ignorar o assunto e esperar que a poeira baixasse naturalmente, com o tempo – porque só agora eu percebi o quanto aquele beijo havia significado para o Harry. Naquele momento eu só queria sumir.

Mas eu não poderia sair da festa dos meus amigos assim, afinal eu era uma das madrinhas. Então passei no banheiro, lavei o rosto, ajustei minha maquiagem e voltei, fingindo estar bem.

O resto da noite foi bastante agradável, conversamos sobre os preparativos finais do casamento e sobre a forma como Summer e Martin se conheceram. Eles eram um casal muito especial e eu estava realmente feliz com esse casamento.

"Começamos a namorar meses depois de terminar os nossos estudos. Mas confesso que quando Martin me convidou para jantar eu nem tinha percebido que ele estava me convidando para um encontro!" – Summer contou, sorrindo – "Éramos amigos, achei que ele queria só comer alguma coisa!"

"Eu percebi isso quando apareci na casa dela vestindo trajes sociais e ela estava de moletom" – todos na mesa deram risada – "Talvez eu devesse ter sido mais claro sobre as minhas intenções".

"Eu deveria ter sido mais atenta também, mas lembro que precisei trocar de roupa correndo para que a gente não perdesse a reserva".

"E como foi esse jantar? Foi esquisito?" – perguntou Julie interessada.

"Eu não consegui comer nada!" – disse Summer rindo.

"O que me fez ter certeza que ela estava desconfortável, porque nunca tinha visto ela comer tão pouco em uma refeição!" – Martin comentou – "Mas eu também estava nervoso, não era como se a gente não tivesse nada a perder, já tínhamos uma relação legal como amigos, mas eu quis arriscar algo mais. E foi a melhor decisão da minha vida!" – ele falou olhando especificamente para mim e para o Harry. Fiquei pensando no que a Summer havia contado ao Martin sobre os acontecimentos das ultimas semanas e fiz uma nota mental de esclarecer isso com ela depois.

"Foi mesmo a melhor decisão da sua vida. Eu estava nervosa porque sabia que, se eu topasse, seria algo sério e traria consequências relevantes nas nossas vidas. E eu queria muito saber como seria"

"Vocês já começaram a namorar nessa noite?" – Avery parecia surpresa.

"Bom, não é como se a gente precisasse de um tempo para se conhecer. Eu pedi e ela aceitou. Nunca mais nos separamos!"

"Aí como vocês são lindos! Meta de relacionamento!" – Julie comentou enquanto todos sorriam para o casal.

"Histórias assim fazem a gente voltar a acreditar no amor" – comentou Harry.

"O amor pode estar ao seu lado!" – Summer disse, levantando da mesa. Sim, eu estava sentada ao lado do Harry. Sim, eu queria matar a minha amiga. Mas apenas sorri, torcendo para que Harry não notasse a indireta...

Notas da autora: Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Vocês são ótimos! Eles sempre me animam a continuar, então continuem comentando e me falando as impressões de vocês sobre essa história. :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Na trave

Harry pareceu notar a indireta, entretanto. Era de se esperar, afinal Summer tinha sido até que bastante direta em seu comentário. Ele olhou para mim e riu, um sorriso genuíno, como se realmente encontrasse algo de engraçado no comentário. Eu também ri, um pouco contagiada pela risada dele e um pouco porque a alternativa era pular no pescoço da minha amiga. E eu gostava bastante dela, apesar de tudo.

"Desculpem-nos. Não era a intenção da Summer constranger ninguém" – Martin intercedeu. – "Por mais que a maioria de nós concorde com o comentário".

"Não era a minha intenção constrange-los, mesmo" – comentou Summer – "Mas também não vou pedir desculpas. Sugiro que pensem no assunto" – Summer piscou para nós dois. Eu queria me enterrar em um buraco ali mesmo, se isso fosse possível. Imaginei que estaria com o rosto vermelho. Harry parecia estar lidando melhor com a situação.

"Não constrangeu, fique tranquila. E não é a primeira vez que ouvimos esse tipo de comentário".

"Mas está ficando tarde! Eu acho que deveríamos deixar os noivos descansarem! Amanhã será um grande dia" – Julie sugeriu e eu agradeci silenciosamente. Todos concordaram com ela, afinal já era realmente tarde e queríamos estar descansados para a grande festa do dia seguinte.

Os convidados começaram a se movimentar para ir embora. Nos despedimos de Summer e Martin e Harry ofereceu-se para me acompanhar até o local mais próximo em que tínhamos autorização para aparatar. Ficava a cerca de duas quadras da casa de nossos amigos, e fomos caminhando.

"A noite foi divertida" – eu disse. Nós conversávamos enquanto caminhávamos pela rua – "Mas peço desculpas por alguns comentários da Summer... Ela é uma romântica incurável! "

Harry riu com o comentário que fiz e balançou a cabeça – "Não tem o que desculpar, imagina. Realmente eu não me incomodo com esses comentários, Mione. Mas é fato que a sua amiga gosta da ideia de nos ver juntos, digo, como um casal".

"Certamente" – concordei com Harry. – "Eu não sei porque ela começou com essa história"

"Não? " – Harry pareceu surpreso.

"Bem, acho que não" – eu estava mentindo, eu sabia exatamente o porquê de Summer ter começado com essa história, mas não poderia admitir para Harry.

"Nem desconfia? " – Harry parecia perceber quando eu mentia ou quando escondia dele alguma parte da verdade, então ele insistiu um pouco mais no assunto, determinado a descobrir o que eu escondia. Eu poderia aproveitar esse momento e contar a verdade a ele, teria sido mais fácil se eu tivesse resolvido as coisas nesse momento. Mas ainda era difícil demais para mim.

"Por acaso você sabe? " – Eu me senti sem saída e decidi usar a arma que tinha: tentar virar o foco.

"Tenho palpites".

"E eu posso saber quais são esses palpites? " – Eu estava começando a ficar genuinamente curiosa.

"Bom, Summer não é a única que torce por nós como casal, você sabe disso. Tem gente que inclusive acha que já namoramos na época de Hogwarts. Você nunca parou para pensar no porquê disso? "

"Ah Harry, até que sim... Quero dizer, a gente estava sempre junto quando éramos adolescentes. Eu era a figura feminina mais próxima de você. E você, por ser uma celebridade, atraía rumores sobre a sua vida amorosa. Era natural que notícias sobre a potencial namorada do garoto que sobreviveu venderiam jornais".

"É, a sua linha de raciocínio tem lógica. Por muito tempo eu pensei nisso também. Mas depois, acabei concordando com o que a Gina costumava dizer... Acho que a gente tem algum tipo de química, sei lá"

"O que a Gina costumava dizer exatamente? " – A gente não costumava falar muito sobre o relacionamento de Harry e Gina. Ele nunca quis e eu também não perguntava, achava que ele preferia manter a privacidade, quando isso era possível. Então eu respeitava e evitava tocar no assunto. Mas como ele trouxe isso à tona – e a história parecia dizer respeito a minha pessoa – eu deixei a minha curiosidade tomar frente da situação.

"A Gina dizia muitas coisas a esse respeito, a maior parte não vale a pena repetir. Mas para resumir uma história longa, ´posso te dizer que ela tinha bastante ciúme da nossa amizade". – Harry falou em tom de desabafo. Imaginei que ele nunca havia dividido essa história com outras pessoas.

"Nossa, eu nunca imaginaria! Mas eu namorava o irmão dela... Não tem sentido nenhum".

"O ciúme piorou depois que você e o Rony terminaram. Mas realmente não tinha sentido nenhum. Ela pensava que tínhamos um relacionamento amoroso na época em que caçávamos horcruxes. Desconfiava que algumas vezes tínhamos recaídas e tinha bastante ciúmes. Às vezes, ela fazia comparações entre o nosso relacionamento e o meu relacionamento com você. Mas ela comparava coisas tão diferentes, que ficava até difícil argumentar"

"Eu não sabia que a Gina tinha uma imaginação tão fértil! "

"Mas aposto que o Rony também sentia ciúmes de mim, não? "

Eu nunca tinha comentado sobre isso com Harry. Talvez o Rony pudesse ter contado algo a ele, mas eu achava pouco provável – "Ah Harry, ele também sentia ciúmes de você, não vou mentir. Como você sabia? "

"Aparentemente essa desconfiança sobre termos tido um relacionamento na época da caça as horcruxes partiu do Rony. Gina acreditou nele. Enfim, eu gostava de pensar que depois que vocês dois começaram a namorar, Rony tinha se convencido de que essa história não fazia sentido algum. "

"Na verdade não... Rony e eu chegamos a um acordo, na época em que namorávamos, de que não falaríamos mais sobre esse período de caça as horcruxes. Eu cansei de explicar a ele que as minhas motivações, que me levaram a escolher seguir com você, não tinham nada a ver com estar apaixonada. E ele sempre duvidava. Então esse assunto sempre nos levava as discussões horríveis, cansativas e sem sentido. Evitar o assunto acabou sendo a solução que encontrei na época. Hoje eu percebo que ele nunca acreditou em mim. Ele considerava nosso relacionamento – que ele imaginava existir – como uma traição. O que não faz sentido nenhum, até porque, mesmo que fosse verdade que nós tivéssemos um relacionamento, nessa época eu e o Rony nem estávamos juntos". – Eu fui despejando as palavras como se me livrasse de um peso. Era um alivio dividir isso com Harry.

"Rony é uma ótima pessoa, mas essa insegurança que ele tinha fazia muito mal a ele! ". – Harry constatou – "Se ele conseguisse controlar isso, tenho certeza que seria capaz de perceber a sorte que tinha por ter sido o cara escolhido por você! ".

"Obrigada Harry, você é muito gentil. Mas a verdade é que não acho que ele enxergasse a situação assim, ou não teria me traído".

"Não! " – Harry falou com uma voz decepcionada – "Foi ele quem te traiu no dia do aniversário de namoro? ".

"Sim, mas faz muito tempo, Harry. Já passou" – eu não queria relembrar esse assunto, me fazia sentir raiva. E há algum tempo eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter conseguido deixar de me lembrar de Rony com raiva e pensar nele como um amigo. Alguém com quem passei mais momentos bons do que ruins.

"Inacreditável! "

"Foi por isso que terminamos de vez e ele acabou saindo do país".

"Eu nunca soube".

"Eu não queria mesmo que você soubesse. Que ninguém soubesse. Foi um erro do Rony, indiscutivelmente. Mas ele não é uma má pessoa e eu odiaria que essa história interferisse na amizade que vocês têm".

"Foi uma atitude madura, Mione. Você é muito madura, tenho orgulho demais de você" – já havíamos chegado próximo da cabine telefônica de onde iríamos aparatar. Paramos para poder finalizar a conversa e nos despedirmos. – "Mas o comportamento do Rony é mais um argumento..."

"Harry, onde você está querendo chegar? "

"Estou voltando ao início da conversa, Mione. São muitas pessoas próximas a nós que tem a mesma desconfiança. E outras pessoas que torcem por nós como casal, mesmo sem nos conhecerem bem. Eu e você sabemos que nunca aconteceu nada físico entre nós, mas muitas vezes eu perco algum tempo tentando convencer as pessoas disto. Enfim, isso fez com que eu pensasse mais a respeito da motivação para tantos rumores. E a minha conclusão é que nós somos realmente muito compatíveis. Nós trabalhamos muito bem juntos, temos uma forma parecida de pensar e agir. Enfim, acho que realmente temos algum tipo inexplicável de química". – Eu fiquei muda depois que Harry finalizou. Nós nunca tínhamos conversado sobre isso e eu estava comovida com as conclusões que ele havia me apresentado. Eu tinha certeza de que tínhamos mesmo essa química, principalmente depois do fatídico beijo. Mas ele não tinha como saber dessa parte. Ele não tinha como saber, mas estava corretíssimo quanto a sua conclusão. Ele continuou - "Nós temos um relacionamento diferente de uma amizade comum, você já deve ter percebido isso. Todos a nossa volta parecem perceber isso".

"Claro, temos um relacionamento maior do que amizade. É um sentimento diferenciado mesmo. Eu te amo, Harry! "

"Eu também te amo, Mione. Muito mais do que já amei qualquer outra mulher". – Harry e eu nos abraçamos com força. Meus olhos lacrimejaram. – "O nosso relacionamento é muito especial, muito importante para mim. As pessoas percebem isso. Mas elas não entendem. Então elas pensam que a gente tem um relacionamento amoroso, físico mesmo".

"Mas o que temos é muito maior do que isso".

"Exatamente" – eu disse enquanto pensava nas palavras de Harry. Não tinha certeza de qual era o tipo de amor que ele tinha por mim. A verdade é que eu também não sabia ao certo qual era o tipo de sentimento que eu nutria por ele. Eu sabia que não era fraternal, mas será que eu estava apaixonada? Será que é possível apaixonar-se por alguém que conhecemos há quase 15 anos e com quem sempre tivemos uma relação completamente platônica?

"Então, nos vemos amanhã? " – Ele apontou para a cabine, de onde poderíamos aparatar.

"Sim, no casamento! Nem acredito que esse dia chegou, estou ansiosa por nossos amigos! Boa noite Harry! "

"Boa noite, Mione! " – Harry se aproximou para dar um beijo no meu rosto. Eu não estava esperando esse movimento, então me virei quase que ao mesmo tempo. De uma forma graciosamente desajeitada, acabamos nos trombando. E os lábios de Harry, que estavam próximos a minha bochecha para um beijo fraternal, acabaram encostando no cantinho da minha boca. Foi quase um selinho, faltaram apenas alguns centímetros para que nossos lábios se encostassem de fato. Nós dois rimos do "acidente" e em seguida aparatamos em nossas respectivas casas.

Comentários: Oi pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews até agora! Continuem postando para eu saber as impressões de vocês!

Eu incluí esse capítulo para fazer uma ponte com o próximo - em que teremos o casamento e quando as coisas vão efetivamente acontecer. A parte Harry/Hermione (ela mesma) do "triângulo" vai se desenvolver.

Sorry por ter ficado menorzinho, mas pretendo compensar no próximo!


	6. Chapter 6 - Casamento

O dia seguinte foi corrido, mas muito especial. Eu estava um pouco avoada, pois vez ou outra a minha mente voltava-se para os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Era inevitável pensar a respeito daquela conversa esquisita que tive com o Harry no final da noite, ficar repetindo o nosso diálogo na minha cabeça e tentar prever as consequências dele. Mas certamente eu não poderia ficar avoada no dia de hoje! Eu não deveria perder tempo com os acontecimentos da noite anterior e nem com a formulação de hipóteses insanas sobre meu relacionamento com Harry no dia do casamento de Summer.

Nesse momento, eu e minhas amigas estávamos nos arrumando e ajudando Summer a se preparar para a grande festa que aconteceria mais tarde. Nós três estávamos muito animadas e emocionadas com esse dia, em que a primeira da turma iria se casar! Estávamos no quarto de Summer, que estava praticamente igual a um salão de cabeleireiros, com maquiagens para todos os lados, alguns acessórios de cabelo jogados na cama e o belo vestido pendurado no alto do armário. Summer, Avery, Julie e eu tínhamos nossos cabelos presos com bobes largos e usávamos cremes coloridos no rosto. Em breve começaríamos a nos maquiar. Poderíamos nos preparar magicamente, mas gostávamos de fazer à moda trouxa – mais uma consequência de ter apresentado o cinema trouxa às minhas amigas.

Por sorte, Summer não era uma noiva estressada. Estava um pouco ansiosa para a grande festa mais tarde, mas sobretudo estava feliz. Me fez pensar que o estado de espírito dela e a calma eram porque ela parecia ter muita certeza sobre esse casamento e sobre os sentimentos que tinha por Martin.

Nós estávamos conversando sobre alguns detalhes do vestido de noiva, quando Julie mudou de assunto:

"Amiga, eu não tinha conseguido te parabenizar ainda sobre o melhor comentário da noite de ontem! " – Julie estava rindo. – "O amor pode estar ao seu lado! "

"Já que a Hermione não toma a iniciativa, achei que eu poderia tentar dar a dica para o Harry, talvez ele seja mais esperto! " – As três riram, enquanto olhavam para mim. Eu não consegui disfarçar o meu desconforto. Eu estava me esforçando para não pensar em Harry naquele momento, mas se dependesse das minhas amigas eu não conseguiria.

"Quem precisa de inimigos com amigas como vocês? " – Eu tinha ficado irritada com o comentário de ontem da Summer, por vergonha. Agora a irritação já tinha passado. Mas eu ainda não queria falar sobre esse assunto – "Aliás, você contou alguma coisa para o Martin sobre os últimos acontecimentos? "

"Juro que não contei nada, ele percebeu tudo sozinho! Ele percebeu que tem rolado alguma coisa entre vocês, né. Quero dizer, ele sabe que nunca rolou nada de fato. Mas ele nota que existe um clima entre vocês e super shippa"

"Eu também shippo! " – Foi Julie quem comentou. Avery também concordou. Era engraçado como elas insistiam nesse assunto, exatamente como Harry e eu havíamos comentado na noite anterior.

"Não sei o que dizer. Nós somos amigos. Sempre fomos amigos. Amigos que passaram por um incidente não programado com a poção polissuco".

"Bom, continue se enganando se preferir assim! ".

Apesar da minha fala, nesse momento eu não culpava exclusivamente a poção polissuco e aquela noite da despedida de solteira de Summer por estar me sentindo tão confusa. Depois das conclusões apresentadas pelo Harry sobre a nossa "química" na noite anterior, percebi que o beijo possivelmente tinha sido apenas o catalizador.

Mas o que me irritava em ter que falar sobre esse assunto era que eu sabia que deveria contar a verdade para Harry. E então lidar com as consequências disso junto com ele. Não era certo esconder dele a identidade da Jane. Certamente esse assunto ainda me tiraria algumas noites de sono, eu precisava pensar bem sobre qual seria o meu próximo passo. Pelo menos, esse era o plano.

Estávamos no salão de festas aguardando a entrada de Summer. Eu, Avery e Julie tínhamos acabado de entrar no salão. Summer tinha optado por uma cerimônia civil em um salão de festas. A festa de casamento ocorreria no mesmo local.

Nossos vestidos de madrinha eram todos no mesmo tom de verde claro e longos. Os modelos eram um pouco diferentes entre si. O meu era tomara-que-caia e tinha uma discreta fenda lateral. O de Avery era frente-única com bordados e o de Julie tinha alças finas e uma fenda na parte da frente. Summer tinha escolhido modelos bem bonitos e que nos caíram muito bem. Eu estava com os cabelos presos em um coque desajeitado, com alguns fios caídos no meu rosto. Estava usando um colar discreto com uma pedra verde.

Summer estava linda! Seu vestido tinha mangas compridas de renda e a saia em formato de A, com um pouco de volume. Ela usava um corpete com algumas pérolas bordadas e o cabelo solto com um véu comprido, preso no alto da cabeça. Ela estava radiante e muito emocionada.

O mais interessante foi acompanhar a expressão de Martin, que esperava por ela na parte da frente do salão, enquanto ela entrava. Se eu precisasse definir o que é amor com uma única imagem, seria essa. Confesso que uma parte de mim sonhava em ter um relacionamento que fosse parecido com o deles. Eles se amavam de verdade, eram atenciosos um com o outro, tinham uma cumplicidade e ao mesmo tempo uma leveza que só vemos naqueles casais que se amam de verdade e que confiam cegamente um no outro.

Foi nesse momento que certas palavras vieram involuntariamente a minha mente, na voz da minha amiga Summer, que nesse momento estava caminhando na direção do altar, linda, feliz, confiante – "O amor pode estar ao seu lado".

E então me permiti pensar no assunto. Talvez o clima de romance que nos envolvia por estarmos em um casamento tenha influenciado na minha decisão de baixar a guarda. Não era irracional supor que Harry e eu pudéssemos ter um relacionamento, independentemente da nossa amizade e do tempo de convivência na época de Hogwarts. Afinal, nós sempre nos demos muito bem. Nós nunca nos separamos desde que nos conhecemos. Nem nos momentos mais difíceis. Eu passei meses com ele morando em uma cabana! E mesmo quando os tempos escuros passaram e Voldemort foi derrotado, nós nos mantivemos próximos. E sobre confiança, eu poderia afirmar que ele é a pessoa em que mais confio no mundo. Quantas vezes já não salvamos a vida um do outro?

A minha insegurança em pensar realmente na possibilidade de um relacionamento estava relacionada ao fato de eu questionar se valia a pena colocar uma amizade a prova. E se um possível envolvimento romântico não desse certo? Passeei meu olhar pelos convidados que conseguia avistar da minha posição. Vi os pais de Summer, alguns colegas de trabalho do ministério e, finalmente, Harry. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e sorrimos. Ele estava muito bonito e elegante. Notei que seus cabelos estavam mais arrumados que o normal.

Eu deveria contar para o Harry que era eu quem ele tinha beijado! Não sei como ele reagiria a essa informação, mas ele tinha o direito de saber. E eu não estava mais conseguindo me auto censurar. Eu estava pensando na possibilidade de um relacionamento com o meu melhor amigo. Ao mesmo tempo que eu tinha as minhas inseguranças, algo dentro de mim queria muito tentar. Eu me senti até um pouco mais leve ao finalmente admitir isso para mim mesma.

Claro que antes de me empolgar com as possibilidades eu precisaria conversar com Harry. Precisava saber quais eram os sentimentos e intenções dele – especialmente depois de saber sobre a identidade da Jane. Mas me permitir admitir o que estava sentindo me fez bem. E eu decidi que contaria a ele naquela noite. Não passaria dessa noite!

Durante a festa, dividi uma mesa com minhas amigas Avery e Julie e também com Harry e alguns outros amigos de Martin do trabalho. Eu estava decidida a contar a verdade a Harry, mas pensei em fazer isso mais para o final da noite, depois dos brindes e quando os convidados estivessem entretidos com a música. Achei que teríamos mais privacidade. Enquanto esse momento não chegava, estávamos conversando sobre amenidades com nossos amigos.

"Mione, olha disfarçadamente quem está vindo na sua direção" – Disse Avery apontando discretamente para a minha direita. Eu tive tempo de ver que era Paul, meu ex-namorado. Eu levantei para cumprimenta-lo quando ele se aproximou da nossa mesa.

"Hermione, que surpresa agradável vê-la por aqui! " – Paul e eu tivemos um relacionamento de seis meses, logo depois que eu e Rony terminamos. No geral, foi bom para me mostrar que era possível conhecer outras pessoas legais, afinal eu estava um pouco traumatizada por ver meu primeiro relacionamento sério terminar em traição. Ele era gentil, educado e culto. Tínhamos interesses parecidos, era fácil manter uma conversa interessante com ele. Mas a verdade é que depois de um tempo, comecei a ficar entediada com o relacionamento. – Os papos começaram a ficar repetidos, ele nunca mudava de opinião e não tinha muito senso de humor. E tinha o fato do choro, que certamente incomodava também. Então eu decidi terminar. Talvez por ter sido um término amigável e por termos mantido a amizade, vez ou outra ele me procurava e sugeria a possibilidade de reatarmos.

"Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! Como você está? "

"Bem melhor agora! " – Ele parecia contente em me ver. – "Você só melhora com o tempo, está mais linda do que eu me lembrava" – ele disse enquanto pegava a minha mão para dar um beijo.

"Ah, você está sendo gentil. Obrigada"

"Você está acompanhada? " – Eu não entendi o motivo da pergunta até sentir a presença de Harry atrás de mim. Ele encostou uma das mãos em meu ombro enquanto oferecia a outra para um aperto de mão com Paul. Eles se apresentaram e antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Paul continuou – "Me desculpe por qualquer coisa. E é um prazer conhece-lo senhor Potter! ".

Ele estava olhando para Harry com admiração. Assim como a maioria das pessoas que o conheciam pessoalmente. Harry continuava sendo praticamente uma unanimidade entre a comunidade bruxa.

"Magina, não precisa se desculpar" – eu disse para tentar reduzir seu desconforto. – "O Harry é um velho amigo, como você deve se lembrar"

"Ah sim, entendo que vocês queiram manter a descrição. Podem ficar tranquilos que eu também manterei" – eu pensei em tentar explicar melhor. Mas Harry apenas sorriu e apertou meu ombro, carinhosamente. Não era a primeira vez que lidávamos com essa situação, apenas não valia a pena argumentar. As pessoas simplesmente assumiam que éramos um casal e ninguém as convencia do contrário.

Paul se despediu de nós e afastou-se, caminhando de volta para sua mesa. Assim que ele saiu do nosso campo de visão, Harry e eu caímos na gargalhada. Fomos juntos buscar uma bebida enquanto conversávamos.

"E aconteceu mais uma vez" – eu comentei.

"Se eu ganhasse 1 galeão cada vez que tivesse que explicar a alguém que somos amigos, já teria dobrado meu patrimônio" – Harry riu da situação - "E desculpa por intervir, eu não sei o que me deu! Quando eu vi já estava lá. Tive a impressão de que você poderia usar uma ajudinha para se livrar dele. Eu estava certo? "

"Bom, não posso negar que foi uma ajudinha bem eficaz" – eu sorri – "Mas pode deixar que eu consigo me livrar desse tipo de situação quando for necessário".

"Eu tenho certeza que sim. Realmente, não sei porque me intrometi. Desculpa".

"Desculpas aceitas. Afinal, eu e Paul já tivemos a nossa chance e eu não queria mesmo ficar com ele essa noite".

"Ele é o idiota da poção polissuco? Desculpa a minha curiosidade ".

"O cara da poção polissuco não é idiota, Harry" – ah que irônico que ele chamasse a si próprio de idiota, pensei.

Nós chegamos ao balcão de bebidas. Fiquei aliviada pela pausa em nossa conversa nesse momento. Eu pedi uma taça de champanhe e Harry, vodka. ´

"Então ele é o senhor chorão? " – Harry perguntou enquanto o garçom preparava os nossos drinks. Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

"O senhor chorão será mais um a alimentar os boatos sobre nós, você sabe".

"Eu aprendi a não me importar mais com esses boatos. Nós já negamos diversas vezes, já namoramos outras pessoas e continuam nos apontando como casal. Ou seja, não tem o que fazer".

"Não tem o que fazer? " – Eu ri enquanto tomava o primeiro gole – "Então você vai simplesmente deixar que as pessoas pensem que somos um casal? ".

"Aprendi a escolher as minhas batalhas" – ele disse rindo de lado. " E além disso, eu me sinto lisonjeado" – confesso que fiquei um pouco corada com o comentário e comecei a caminhar de volta para a nossa mesa tentando evitar que ele notasse.

Quando chegamos a mesa, estava vazia. Julie estava na outra extremidade do bar conversando com um dos amigos de Martin. Avery estava a caminho da pista de dança, onde uma música animada começava a tocar.

"Mas sério agora. Eu só não quero que esse boato atrapalhe sua noite" – comentei meio que tentando me explicar – "Agora que você está solteiro, não ia te servir de nada que as pessoas pensassem que estamos aqui juntos, como um casal. Você devia aproveitar melhor essa fase em que está solteiro e conhecer pessoas novas! Casamentos são ótimos lugares para isso"

"Não estou nem um pouco interessado em nada disso essa noite, Mione. Acho que não tem como ter uma noite mais agradável do que a que terei ficando aqui com você" – eu concordava plenamente com essa frase, mas Harry pareceu querer certificar-se disso e completou – "Mas também espero não te atrapalhar durante essa noite. Quero dizer, não te atrapalhar ainda mais, contando que já cortei o barato do senhor Chorão"

"Quanto ao senhor chorão, não ia rolar nada".

"Bom, ele não é o único solteiro dessa festa. E também não é o único solteiro dessa festa que só tem olhos para você". – Ele me olhou nos olhos depois dessa afirmação. Sorriu de lado e tomou um gole grande de vodka. Eu corei um pouco, afinal esse sorriso e esse olhar de Harry – que eu tinha descoberto recentemente que existiam, me deixavam transtornada! Torci para que ele não tivesse notado minha reação. Harry estava direcionando a conversa de uma forma um tanto inesperada. E eu estava ansiosa para saber onde isso ia nos levar.

"Eu não estou interessada em flertar essa noite" – tomei um gole de champanhe, estrategicamente pausando a minha frase nesse ponto para poder checar sua reação. Seus lábios contraíram, ele desviou o olhar. Para mim, parecia ter ficado desapontado – "O que quero dizer é que definitivamente não estou com paciência para flertar com _nenhum estranho_ essa noite"- ele sorriu quando finalizei a minha resposta, eu enfatizei propositalmente as palavras 'com nenhum estranho', pois decidi que ia jogar o jogo que ele parecia estar propondo.

"Ótimo, assim me poupa o trabalho de botar esses carinhas para correr" – ele tomou mais um gole e voltou a me encarar.

"Esses? "

"Já notei alguns olhares na sua direção. Você fica muito bem de verde, para uma garota da grifinória".

"Hum, obrigada. Vou entender como um elogio. "

"Foi um elogio" – Ele sorriu.

"Você também se ajeitou direitinho para hoje. Faz anos que não vejo o seu cabelo tão comportado" – ele deu um sorriso. Eu notei que os olhos dele estavam brilhantes. E então eu notei que só fui capaz de perceber isso porque ele estava realmente próximo a mim, nossas cadeiras estavam encostadas e nossos rostos estavam a menos de um palmo de distância.

Então eu notei um burburinho e vi que os noivos estavam entrando no salão. Eu pedi licença para Harry para me juntar a eles. Eu, Avery e Julie tínhamos preparado um breve discurso para brindar aos nossos amigos. Harry também foi para a pista de dança, logo depois de mim.

Avery e Julie já estavam no palco quando eu subi para acompanhá-las. Avery chamou a atenção dos convidados com batidinhas na taça de champanhe. Todos voltaram a atenção para nós. Foi ela quem começou:

"Boa noite pessoal. Primeiramente eu queria agradecer aos queridos noivos por terem nos escolhido como madrinhas. Nos sentimos muito honradas, mas principalmente muito felizes por estar compartilhando esse momento tão especial com pessoas tão importantes para nós"

"A gente deseja a vocês toda a felicidade do mundo, por todos os dias da vida de vocês. Mas a verdade é que a gente já sabe que vocês serão muito felizes! Todos que os conhecem percebem imediatamente que são um casal perfeito. Desde antes de vocês serem um casal, os amigos mais próximos já tinham percebido que vocês se completam" – Julie continuou. Summer e Martin estavam de mãos dadas e sorriam para nós.

"E os amigos que conheceram vocês quando já eram um casal sabem o quanto esse relacionamento que vocês construíram é bonito. Vocês se ajudam, se entendem, se amam de verdade! Nós admiramos muito o que vocês construíram e estamos aqui para celebrar esse amor. Pessoal, peço que se levantem e se juntem a nós para brindar aos nossos amados noivos! A Summer e Martin" – eu finalizei o discurso e todos brindamos.

Nós descemos do palco e abraçamos os noivos. Ficamos na pista de dança por um tempo dançando entre amigas. Avery aproveitou para perguntar para Julie com quem ela estava conversando. – Ela comentou que era um amigo de Martin e que ele parecia bem interessante.

Em um determinado momento, eu puxei Avery de lado e fomos juntas ao banheiro.

"Ave, eu vou contar a ele" – eu disse assim que entramos.

"É sério isso? Você finalmente criou juízo? " – Ela me abraçou – "Eu posso acreditar em você? ".

"Eu preciso. Eu devo isso a ele. Eu decidi contar e vou fazer isso hoje".

"E eu posso saber o que fez você tomar essa decisão? "

"Eu não posso mais mentir. Eu acho que estou... Eu acho que eu comecei a... Ave, eu mal admiti isso para mim mesma, ainda é difícil dizer isso em voz alta. Mas eu acho que... Eu acho que eu tenho sentimentos pelo Harry, acho que eu posso estar apaixonada".

Avery começou a pular no banheiro. Sorte que não tinha mais ninguém lá naquele momento.

"Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube! " – Avery começou a retocar a minha maquiagem enquanto dizia palavras de incentivo para que eu não desistisse de seguir com meu plano de contar a verdade.

Então ela disse que eu deveria fazer isso agora, antes que perdesse a coragem. A minha amiga certamente me conhecia bem. Então saímos do banheiro e ela foi comigo até onde estava Harry.

Ele estava conversando com alguns amigos quando nos viu. Ele pediu licença e se aproximou. Ele nos parabenizou pelo discurso, mas antes que seguisse com o assunto, Avery disse que tinha algo importante a fazer o nos deixou sozinhos. Era o momento.

"Harry, tem um assunto que eu preciso falar com você. Preciso te contar uma coisa importante".

"Claro. Sou todo ouvidos. Você quer falar agora? " – Eu virei o resto do conteúdo minha taça em um gole e respondi.

"Eu... Acho que sim! Melhor que seja agora! "

"Nossa, você parece tensa" – Harry notou que meu semblante tinha ficado mais sério. Consegui notar que ele estava curioso.

"Será que podemos ir para um local mais reservado? "

"Agora você está me assustando" – ele disse em um tom que me pareceu ser de brincadeira, mas eu não tinha mais certeza. Acabei ignorando o comentário, porque eu não consegui formular uma resposta. Nós caminhamos para um local em que conseguiríamos conversar discretamente. Enquanto Harry parecia curioso, notei que, ao mesmo tempo, seu rosto estampava um sorriso diferente. Eu só esperava que ele conseguisse entender e me desculpar, principalmente pela mentira que inventei sobre o casamento da Jane. Queria encontrar um local discreto justamente porque eu temia qual seria a reação dele.

Fomos para o jardim externo do salão. Como estava uma noite fria, não tinha nenhum convidado lá. Notei que tinha uma mesa e algumas poltronas para os convidados. Uma delas estava localizada entre arbustos decorativos e uma árvore. Dificilmente alguém nos enxergaria ali e também não ouviriam nossa conversa. Era o local ideal.

Chegamos na poltrona que eu tinha avistado. Durante o tempo em que viemos caminhando eu planejei exatamente o que ia falar. Começaria falando sobre a despedida de solteira que fizemos para a Summer. Confessaria que preparei a poção polissuco de forma completamente irresponsável, com fios de cabelo de mulheres que eu nem conhecia. E então eu confessaria que eu era a Jane. Depois me desculparia pelas mentiras que inventei desde então. Possivelmente, Harry entenderia. Ele me conhece, então conseguiria perceber que eu sentia muito que as coisas tivessem acontecido dessa forma. Me pareceu um plano bastante razoável e eu estava pronta para começar a falar.

Porém, assim que eu me virei para encarar Harry, notei que ele tinha uma expressão enigmática e travei. Eu culpo o sorriso de lado que ele estampava. Esse foi o primeiro sinal que me alertou para o fato de que ele tinha outros planos para nossa conversa. O segundo sinal foi o fato de que ele não soltou a minha mão.

"Você não está com frio aqui fora, Mione? "

"Frio? " – Eu estava nervosa demais para sentir qualquer coisa – "Na verdade eu não estou conseguindo sentir frio nesse momento"

"Você quer o meu casaco? " – Antes que eu respondesse, Harry tirou o casaco que vestia e ofereceu para mim. Como eu estava meio sem reação, ele mesmo colocou o casaco sobre os meus ombros. Sentir o perfume dele me desconcentrou ainda mais. Ele notou que eu fiquei em silêncio e apontou para a poltrona, que era larga o suficiente para que nós dois coubéssemos sentados, embora ficássemos bastante próximos ao fazê-lo.

"Mione, agora você está me deixando curioso de verdade. Você nunca foi de grandes rodeios para falar comigo. Seja o que for, pode falar".

"É um assunto difícil para mim. Preciso admitir uma coisa".

"Ok" – ele levantou meu queixo para me olhar nos olhos – "Você sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa para mim".

"É que é algo que você nem imagina. "

"Talvez eu tenha uma suspeita" – ele sorriu de lado novamente e, pela primeira vez, reparei que ele também estava um pouco corado.

"Então, o que você acha que é? " – Eu duvidava que ele soubesse realmente o que era, mas uma esperança momentânea surgiu em mim. E se, de alguma forma desconhecida, ele soubesse que eu era a Jane e não tivesse se importado com a "brincadeira"?

Então ele segurou as minhas mãos com a dele. Estávamos tão próximos que eu conseguia ver cada tom de verde dos olhos dele – verde água, verde claro, castanho esverdeado... Com a sua outra mão, ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo por trás da minha orelha e falou no meu ouvido – "Você acha que é possível que uma pessoa que conhece outra há 15 anos possa, de repente, sentir algo diferente ao estar ao lado dessa pessoa? "

"Eu acho que... " – Harry obviamente não tinha acertado qual era o assunto sobre o qual eu queria falar e estava interpretando errado a minha intenção de conversar em um lugar afastado. Em uma festa de casamento. Talvez também tivesse a ver com o nosso papo da noite anterior. Mas o fato é que eu deveria falar logo o que eu tinha planejado antes que eu realmente não conseguisse mais.

"O que você acha? ". – Ele insistiu para que eu continuasse, apertou a minha mão com a dele como se me encorajasse para falar. E ao invés de falar o que eu tinha planejado, eu me calei. A verdade é que eu não quis interromper esse momento, porque eu sabia o que estava por vir. E eu estava ansiosa pelo que estava por vir.

"Eu acho, por experiência própria, que é perfeitamente possível" – eu olhava para os olhos dele enquanto falava. Quando terminei de falar, entrelacei meus dedos aos dele. Sua mão estava gelada.

Com a mesma mão que ele alisou meu cabelo, ele segurou meu rosto – acariciou a minha bochecha, segurou meu queixo e aproximou-se. Foi devagar, pareceu demorar muitos minutos até encostar os seus lábios nos meus. A minha cabeça estava em ritmo acelerado. Pensei em mil coisas enquanto ele se aproximava – sobre minha culpa por não contar a verdade a ele, sobre o nosso beijo na despedida de solteira da Summer, sobre a nossa dança naquele dia na cabana quando caçávamos _horcruxes_. E então eu fechei os olhos quando senti, pela segunda vez, o toque dos lábios de Harry nos meus. Nesse momento a minha cabeça parou de funcionar e minha mente estava vazia. Só consegui sentir seus lábios. Eram macios e, diferente de suas mãos, estavam quentes. Ele começou a entreabrir os lábios e eu precisei de toda a minha força de vontade para frear meus impulsos de permitir aquele beijo que eu tanto desejava. Então, antes que começássemos a nos beijar de verdade, eu me afastei alguns centímetros - "Mas..."

"Mas? " – ele se afastou alguns centímetros também e abriu os olhos para me encarar. Os dele estavam frustrados.

"Harry, a Jane. Eu preciso... A Jane..." – eu não conseguia formular a frase completa. Eu tentei mais de uma vez e as palavras saíam da minha boca de forma desconexa. Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes!

"Mione, eu e Jane não temos nada. Você sabe. Eu jamais me envolveria com uma mulher casada".

"Mas Harry. Eu e a Jane. A Jane. Naquela noite..." – eu realmente não estava conseguindo formular uma frase completa.

"Eu me lembro do que eu disse a você na outra noite. E eu admito que foi intenso. Eu sei que é recente, mas o que eu sinto por você é tão maior..."

"Não" – eu precisava tentar explicar o que eu queria dizer – "O que quero dizer é que eu... Eu... Deus, não consigo! " – Eu cobri meus olhos com as mãos, frustrada. Eu me referia ao fato de que não conseguia admitir ao Harry a minha mentira e contar que era eu quem ele tinha beijado. Mas Harry interpretou de uma forma diferente.

"Mione, se você quiser, podemos voltar lá para dentro e nunca mais comentar sobre isso que quase aconteceu aqui. Nós seguimos como melhores amigos, como sempre fomos" – ele estava sério e olhava nos meus olhos, depois de delicadamente retirar as minhas mãos deles. Ele falava com firmeza – "Mas se você quiser, e só se você quiser, eu estou com muita vontade de te beijar. Eu não sei exatamente para onde isso vai nos levar, como vamos passar a chamar o nosso relacionamento. Sei que existe uma possibilidade de nos arrependermos. Mas eu estou disposto a correr esse risco. Nós somos adultos, somos maduros. Já passamos por muita coisa juntos. Eu confio a minha vida a você. E por causa de tudo isso, e porque eu tenho absoluta certeza do que estou fazendo, é que sei que nada que aconteça vai afetar a sua importância na minha vida e nem o meu amor por você".

Soltei as minhas mãos das dele para segurar seu rosto. Em seguida, tomei a iniciativa de encostar os meus lábios novamente nos dele. Ele colocou uma das mãos em minha cintura e a outra nas minhas costas, por cima do casaco que ele tinha me emprestado. Nossos lábios tinham um encaixe inexplicável! Ele começou o beijo de forma lenta. Era como se ele me desse um tempo para ter certeza de que eu queria continuar.

Em resposta, eu posicionei uma das minhas mãos em sua nuca e trouxe-o para mais perto. Então ele me posicionou no encosto da poltrona e virou de lado para não interromper nosso beijo. A mão que ele segurava minhas costas passou pelos meus ombros e depois pelo meu pescoço. De repente ele mordeu de forma delicada o meu lábio inferior – foi uma surpresa que me fez suspirar. Percebi que ele sorriu com a minha reação e logo em seguida aprofundou o beijo, começando a usar a língua. A velocidade do beijo aumentou rapidamente. Eu desencostei da poltrona para ganhar mais proximidade. Então senti as mãos dele subirem para a minha nuca. A forma como ele segurou os meus cabelos fez com que eles se soltassem do coque em que estavam presos e caíssem sobre meus ombros. Ele pareceu não se importar e continuou me segurando pela nuca, me acariciando e me beijando. Eu agradeci mentalmente por estarmos em um local discreto.

Eu estava ficando sem ar, mas o beijo estava tão incrível que esperei até o ultimo segundo que aguentei para pausar e respirar. Eu me afastei de Harry, sorrindo e ofegante, enquanto sinalizava para ele que precisava de um pouco de ar. Sem querer interromper, Harry beijou meu pescoço enquanto eu respirava. Eu estava tentando retomar o ritmo normal da minha respiração – mas essa era uma tarefa impossível porque ele mordiscava e beijava meu pescoço de uma forma muito sedutora.

"Mione, você é muito linda! Isso é incrível " – Ele disse antes de capturar novamente meus lábios nos dele para retomar o beijo do ponto em que paramos. Eu não conseguia raciocinar enquanto ele me beijava. Esse beijo conseguiu ser incomparavelmente melhor do que o da balada bruxa, quando eu estava na pele da Jane. De repente as mãos dele estavam nas minhas costas, depois nos meus braços e de volta no meu cabelo. Quando ele voltou a mordiscar o meu lábio inferior, eu senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo inteiro. Ele deve ter sentido esse efeito no meu corpo, pois logo em seguida se aproximou mais ainda de mim e, com uma das mãos, encostou na minha coxa, usando a fenda do meu vestido para escorregar sua mão.

"Harry" – eu suspirei, me afastando dele, para evitar que continuasse. – "Estamos em um lugar público".

Ele tirou as mãos do meu corpo, como se acordasse de um transe. Ele segurou as minhas mãos e me olhou de forma terna.

"Me desculpa! " - Eu estava ofegante. Notei que ele também estava. Os lábios dele estavam vermelhos. Então ele me abraçou e eu consegui sentir seu batimento disparado. Notei só nesse momento que o casaco dele, que estava nas minhas costas havia caído no chão enquanto nos beijávamos.

Então tivemos a reação mais inesperada, começamos a rir ao mesmo tempo. Foi uma risada alta, divertida, muito sincera.

"Nossa, o que foi isso? " – Ele segurou minhas mãos novamente. Eu ainda estava rindo um pouco, enquanto recuperava o ritmo normal da minha respiração – "Ops, eu estraguei um pouco seu penteado e sua maquiagem, me desculpa! " – Ele disse enquanto passava as mãos ao redor da minha boca, provavelmente tentando limpar os rastros do meu batom que devia estar espalhado por causa do beijo.

"Harry, para de pedir desculpas. Jamais peça desculpas por algo assim" – então eu comecei a rir novamente – "A sua boca também está bem suja de batom"

"Acho que se voltarmos assim para a festa vai ficar bem claro o que estávamos fazendo"

"Preciso de um tempo para me recuperar"

Harry riu com o comentário – "Por que mesmo nunca fizemos isso antes? " – Ele me deu um selinho depois de perguntar.

"Eu tenho certeza que deve haver algum motivo, mas eu não consigo pensar em nenhum agora"

"Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada agora" – ele me beijou novamente e eu correspondi por algum tempo, até que percebi que esse não era o local ideal para continuar.

"Harry, já faz tempo que estamos aqui". – Eu disse empurrando ele de leve para que me deixasse falar – "Precisamos voltar, a festa já deve estar acabando".

"Certo, ok. "

"Eu preciso me ajeitar, preciso tirar essa maquiagem do meu rosto e ajeitar o meu cabelo" – eu passei os dedos pelo cabelo, enquanto Harry me olhava. – "Acho que com um feitiço eu consigo ajustar isso".

Ele pegou seu casaco que tinha caído no chão e me deu a mão para me ajudar a levantar da poltrona. Eu fiz o feitiço para ajeitar minha maquiagem e prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Falei para Harry que preferia voltar sozinha para a festa, porque queria evitar questionamentos. Ele concordou e disse que entraria logo depois de mim.

Assim que eu entrei, reparei que o salão estava bem mais vazio. Fui até a mesa onde estávamos sentados e encontrei apenas Avery lá. Ela me olhava ansiosa.

"Até que enfim, apareceu! Estava morrendo de curiosidade aqui"

"Até que enfim por que? Eu estava tomando um ar lá fora" – eu disse rindo do quanto Avery era direta.

"E esse cabelo solto? "

"Soltei"

"Coincidência que o Harry também sumiu"

"Coincidência"

"Tá, eu não vou bancar a amiga fofoqueira. Pelo menos não agora. Mas você promete que me conta depois? ".

"Depois" – eu ri quando Avery soltou um "iei" e bateu palmas empolgada.

"Bom, mas pelo menos você pode me adiantar que ele entendeu a história sobre a Jane e aceitou bem as suas desculpas né? " – ela perguntou naturalmente. E foi só então que eu me lembrei disso. Eu tinha tentado contar para o Harry. Mais de uma vez. Mas não consegui. E então ele me beijou. E eu esqueci completamente de tudo.

Então percebi que Harry entrou no salão. Avery também notou e disse que se manteria discreta até que a gente tivesse a oportunidade de retomar esse assunto.

Harry veio até a nossa mesa e cochichou no meu ouvido

"A noite foi maravilhosa" – eu sorri e concordei enquanto ele continuou – "Eu estou morrendo de vontade de continuar da onde paramos"

Notas: Ah espero que tenham gostado do capítulo mais açucarado até aqui!

Deixem comentários com as impressões de vocês até agora :)


End file.
